The Kagunin and the Kekayaken
by Riakui
Summary: A new force has risen that opposes the Hidden Leaf Village. Some will fight against it, while others fight for it. ...This is writtren in 1st person and the first chp is kinda slow. Please R and R
1. note

**Kekayaken**

An ancient deity that is worshiped by the most skilled ninja. It is a dark secret, which only those who are of high standing know of it and its followers. Years ago, it was killed, its body parts were split up and hidden among the world. Founders and leaders of a group known only as the _'Society'_, has found most of the deity. The elite ninja under _their _command have been given these parts as a sign of standing, and honor, and that they are fully-fledged ninja, known as Kagunin. Its legacy lives on through them. As long as a single Kagunin remains in the world, so does the Kekayaken.

**Kagunin**

A highly trained ninja who excels at stealth, assassination, and reconaissance missions. They are skilled in genjustu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and medical jutsu. Weapon-wise, they are skilled in throwing weapons and any type of sword or blade-like weapon. This includes kunai, shuriken, and katanas. Every Kagunin has had one part of the Kekayaken placed into or onto their bodies as a rite of passage and as a symbol that they are a full-fledged Kagunin. They are able to take on an apprentice after working within the _Society _for a minimum of three years. After two years with the _Society, _any Kagunin may become a sensei and begin to train an apprentice.

**The Society**

Formed when the Kekayaken was first discovered, it is a group of elite ninja known as Kagunin. Its leader is its founder, Harlan. Currently, there are twelve members within the group, with one as an apprentice. The Society handles the worst jobs, such as assassination, reconnaisance, and spying missions. Most missions, except for a select few, pass through the leader of all Kagunin, and then the Society's founder. Any news regarding Genin, Chunin, or Jounin, passes through their hands as well.

**Parts of the Kekayaken That Now Reside In the Kagunin**

Ears, eyes(2), lungs(2), heart, ribs(6), hands(2), arms(2) legs(2), ankles(2)

_(If this seems too confusing, you're pretty well doomed and should stop reading here...)_


	2. 1

**I**

It was sunny inside, the sunlight shining on all sorts of scrolls and papers. I, a single female ninja, stood before one of the council members. "Here for your next mission, Hitomi?"

"Yes." I answered, my voice heavy with distraught. My last mission wasn't exactly pleasant. I come from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I stand about 5'8", have long silver hair and one blue eye, while the right is covered by my headband. I'm currently wearing a red halter, black caprees, and have black armbands and a black wrist brace on my right wrist...don't ask. "The last mission was a little...bloody. You have anything for me that doesn't require such slaughter?"

The man unrolled a scroll and slid it toward me. "Is this within your intrest?"

"What?" What was written shocked me. "This is for...the termination of a jonin and three genin. Since when do kill kids and their sensei's?" I read it again. "I won't do it. It's... It's wrong to kill a kid."

He stared at me it my eyes. "If you don't do this, someone else will. Now go, and don't come back until those four are dead. Understand?" He crossed his arms.

I grabbed the scroll. "Fine, but I might not come back afterwards. I _am _going after a jounin."

"Just go. He should be out in a clearing. The genin that he's training are on a C rank in the forest just outside the city gates. He should be there as well. You should take someone with you, if you need assurance." He leaned back in his chair, staring at me overe his glasses.

"Fine." I turned my back on him, walking to the door. "I'll take Saika with me." I left.

The hallway was filled with chunin and genin. Worthless genin...How can they even call themselves ninjas? No matter. Continuing down the hall, I ran into Iruka.

"Hey, Hitomi!" He was running. "Hitomi, wait up!"

He was panting once he caught up to me. "Iruka, is this important? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"This will only take a moment..." He breathing normally now, but seemed concerned about something. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh man! Kakashi's gonna kill me! Or worse, Jiraiya!"

He began to run off, but I stopped him. "Calm down, would you? Kakashi's not the kind of person to act irrationally. I didn't think you were either, but..." I paused, hesitant to speak my mind. "Naruto will turn up sometime today, so stop worrying." I looked away from him, and spotted my comrade. "Just wait for a while. Look, I'm in a rush, Iruka. I'll talk to you later. Saika!" I left Iruka to worry about the kid, and soon found myselft jumping from tree to tree outside the city gates.

"So this mission... It involves _him?_"

I was solemn. I... "Yes. But he's mine. I'll let you take care of the three genin." I knew he could sense the doubt in my voice. "Saika... This wasn't my choice. I know we work as assassins, but this seems like going too far. What do you think?"

Saika's long blue hair covered his face, along with his only visible eyes. "Does it matter what I think? You shouldn't have this sort of fear. You've been one of us for two years. You're ready, Sei even said so himself. You're a kagunin, you've been touched by the Kekaya..."

Him stopping was a sign that we were close to our targets. I stopped one tree ahead of him. I closed my left eye and shoved my headband off of my right, revealing a red eye that wasn't truly mine.

"Genin ahead, three hundred and seventy-four yards. Jounin, three hundred and eighty-one yards. Move in and strike. Keep silent and keep to the trees until ready to strike. Begin!"

Jumping to other trees opposite to the direction Saika had, I stopped and opened my left eye. Just so you know, my right eye isn't mine. It belonged to the Kekayaken, a deity that all Kagunin are taught to worship. Parts of it are given to us, replacing the human part. It's a sign of a master Kagunin. Now you're probably wondering what a Kagunin is, aren't you? Well... the kagunin is basically a jounin that has mastered all types of juitsu and can wield all possible weapons, mainly swords, that have ever been formed, we're also a very well-kept secret. I myself am a master of genjuitsu, and I can perform types of ninjuitsu that have the ability to kill, not to mention that I've also trained in the Medical Core for four years... Saika is a master of all ninjuitsu, and can wield an Ahura, a long sword. He has the heart of the Kekayaken; it's what's keeping him alive. He... Enough about me and Saika, other information will be revealed in time.

Now, I stood on a branch behind my target, hoping that Saika was also in position. I could hear the conversation between my targets.

"Kakashi sensei!!! Why can't we fight against other ninja yet!?"

"I've already told you, Naruto, you're not ready. All three of you are still just Genin. If you want..." He pointed a finger at his face. "You can try to fight against me."

I couldn't see his face, but I guessed that it was a blank look. After all, it's Kakashi we're talkin' about, right?

"You serious?" Sasuke was grinning. "We couldn't beat you the last time we tried, and it hasn't even been a month since..."

"Kakashi sensei?"

He was looking in my direction. "Quiet, Sakura!"

She had a dumbfounded look on her face. It didn't surprise him, but Saika was probably wondering what I was thinking, letting myself be known. I was surprised that he hadn't seen me though. But then again, he was just a Jounin that was skilled enough to become a Kagunin.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hidden Leaf Village. Age...unknown." I jumped down from my post. "It's been a while since I last saw you. You've grown stronger, finally a sensei to three snot-nosed Genin. Ha..."

He cautiously backed away, moving closer to his pupils. "Who are you...?" He noticed one of my katanas. "Kagunin... Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, get out of this area. Where there's one, there's always more."

I glared at him. "Can you sense him, or not?"

His right eye moved around while his left remained concealed. "There's only one more of you? Why?"

"Saika, now's your chance!" I shouted, cutting the Jounin off from his Genin. First to hit the ground was the Uchiha boy, followed by the girl. "Nope, no Genin for you!" I punched him in the stomach, but he burst into a small log. "Substitution!? Where are you?" I scanned for him with my Kekayaken piece, and soon found Saika laying beside me, out of it.

"Keep your bloodstained hands off of my students!" He revealed his left eye. It, too, was like mine. "Now the real battle begins!" Throwing a kunai at me, he told the only kid left standing to get the others out of the area.

"Saika." I kneeled down beside him, forming a handsign. With both my eyes closed, I used a healing juitsu on him. Saika breathed easier, but still didn't wake up. "Be safe. I'll be back momentarily." I stood, and couldn't believe what I was looking at. "How can you hold a piece of the Kekayaken!? You're not a Kagunin! Unless..." I stared doubtfully at the ground.

"It's a part of my past the I'd rather forget!" He threw three more kunai, which missed my head by inches. "Don't you realize that we're the same? I know what kind of juitsu Kagunin can do."

"I'll give you this, your aim is good, but how's your detection?" Forming a handsign, I became invisible to his sight. He could probably see me though, with that eye of his. Naruto had returned, which was one of the most foolish things I've ever seen a genin do.

"Sensei, they're in a safe place! What now?"

I had to laugh and come out from my invisibility. "You've certainly got quite a piece of art under your instruction don't you?" The white-haired ninja made a strike for me, but...

"Sensei!" Naruto was now struggling to get free from my grip.

"You should've listened to your sensei, kid. You should've stayed with your squad. Look at what this has come to... Now you're gonna die because of a foolish mistake."

"Don't hurt Naruto."

I looked up at Kakashi. "I see you've gained the ability of sympathy." I sighed.

"Kagunin are trained assassins, but don't go after someone just for fun, which means...someone wants me dead. Who?"

I shook my head. "Are you really that naive?" I held a kunai to the kid's neck. "Look, I don't like having to kill people, but hey, it's a living. I never met the client who wanted the four of you dead. But since I have to kill someone, I figure that I might as well enjoy it. As much as I hate to..." He tossed five shuriken at me, all missing.

"So you enjoy killing, is that it? No, not for a trained assassin..."

"Is that why you left the Kagunin, and went back to being a simple Jounin?" I pressed the kunai into the kid's neck, just far enough to draw blood. Naruto winced. "You can't perform any juitsu in your condition, Kakashi. You shouldn't even be able to move." A second image of me appeared.

He was lying on the ground, glaring at me as best he could. "What did you do to my body!?"

I tossed the kid to the ground and formed a handsign. My hands began to burn in my own chakra. "I numbed your body with a medical type juitsu. The muslces of your arms and legs should be in this state for at least two hours." I crouched down beside him. "How does it feel to lose at your own game?" I drove a kunai into his right thigh and listened to his agonized scream.

Next thing I knew, I had a kunai sticking out my back, just above my heart. "What?" I turned around, only to see my comrade standing behind me with his sword in hand and another kunai was thrown. "Ngh! Why!? Saika!"

"This bounty is all mine. I do thank you from restoring my chakra and mending the cuts, though. Say hello to my father for me in hell." I could no longer see. Trying to perform the right handsign, I was able to heal myself.

"Not quite, Saika." I drove my only katana into his chest, piercing that Kekayaken heart. "You... Hitomi... Why?" He fell to the ground and began twitching. "Hitomi..."

"To repay your favor. You can say hello to your father while in hell instead of me. Maybe I can claim you as the bounty instead." I looked over at Naruto. "Kid, call up the Rasengan and finish him off. He doesn't deserve to die slowly."

He gave me an angry look. "Why should I do what you say!? You tried to kill us!?"

"You do as I ask, and I'll heal your sensei, as well as you and your friends. If not..." I looked over at Kakashi. "He might survive the night. Now, finish off Saika like I said!"

"Fine!" I was amazed at the kid's strength. Saika's body was now nothing more than a heap of burned flesh. "Now help Kakashi sensei! And then you can help Sakura and Sauske like you said!"

I gave an angered sigh. "Would you take it slower? I can't help him here, a shaded area would do better. Tell me, where are your friends?"

"Back in the village. Why?"

I lifted the Jounin onto my back and went into the shade of the trees. "Coming? I might need your help, Naruto."

"Yeah, I'm comin'..." He followed me into the trees as I put down Kakashi and began to release chakra through both of my hands.His cuts began to mend, but something still wasn't right.

"Naruto, do you have any water with you?" He looked at me, clueless. "Well, do you?"

"No, why do you need water anyway?"

"Go find some, and hurry back. He might not even last the night if I heal the wounds and stop the bleeding. That's why I need the water." The bleeding had stopped, and now, the cuts and gashes began to mend. Naruto had run off panicing. "Hm?" I could sense someone behind me. "You can come out, Koji."

A young man with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black muscle shirt and beige board shorts had jumped down from a tree. "Hitomi. What happened here? Where's Saika? And..." He moved around to my right. "Isn't he one of your targets? Why are you trying to heal him!?"

"Silence, apprentice!" I sighed again. "Koji, do you have any plasma pills with with you?" I stopped releasing chakra through my hands. I could hear him check all of his pouches.

He was holding a small black pellet. "Last one I got. Are you all out or something? You don't look like you're bleeding, well, not badly."

Naruto had returned, but was hiding behind a tree. He threw a kunai, but something had clashed with it. "Dang!"

"Who's there!?"

I sighed once more. "Naruto, he's an ally of mine. Come on, he doesn't have long. You brought more water, didn't you?" He came closer and held a small gourd in front of my face. I took it from him, and tossed the pill in. Plugging it again with the cork, I gave it Naruto to shake while I collected a few plants. Placing what I had collected on my wounds, my hands began to heal as well.

"There, but how's this gonna help him?"

I gave Kakashi some of the water, and then sat against a tree and removed my wrist brace. "Listen closely." Koji did the same as me, placing his Fuma on the ground. "Because of what happened... your sensei's lost more blood than I initially thought. No matter what I did, he would've died because his body wouldn't have been able to regenerate. The water you brought back, I spiked it with a plasma pill. He should be fine, but now, I need rest before I can help your friends." I closed my eyes and began to sleep. Koji's words echoed in my ear. _Why are you trying to heal him... _


	3. 2

**II**

"Not now!" I opened my eyes, only to see the spiky yellow haired kid's face right in front of mine. "Naruto." I closed my eyes and then opened them, covering my right eye with my headband once again. "What time of day is it?"

"Morning..." He was tugging on my left arm. "C'mon! Wake up Kakashi sensei, so we can help Sakura nad Sasuke!!!! C'MON!!!!"

"Silence!" Koji jumped, awoken by my shouting. I stood, trying to ignore the fact that I had a snot-nosed genin in my face telling me what to do. I noticed that the mark my kunai had made on his neck had completely healed. There wasn't even a scar or scab.

"Well, I'll be seein' you back at HQ. Later, Hitomi!" I watched him jump back into the trees, and heard him leave the area.

Crouching down beside the jounin, I snapped my fingers by his ear a few times, waking him up. "Good to see you made it through the night. How you feelin'?"

He tried to throw a shuriken, but it dropped out of his hand before he could even move his arm. "I still can't move? It's been a whole night."

I laughed. "Stand up." Naruto was helping his sensei stand. "Good. Now we can get beck to the village." I looked at the kid. "Naruto, you'll take me to your friends and then I'll be on my way. I've other buisness to attend to."

Kakashi was leaning against a tree. "Why?" I turned around to look at him. "Why did you help me? Last I remember, you drove a kunai into my leg, and threatened to kill Naruto. I won't believe that you've turned sides."

I moaned. "Fine. If my actions haven't shown you my motives, how about this?" I showed him the scroll that ordered his death and began to form a handsign. "Flame juitsu!" The scroll burst into flames and turned to ash. "Does this prove anything to you, Kakashi?"

"Not really." He seemed to be able to move easier now, and was no longer leaning against a tree.

"Don't overdo it, sensei."

"I'll be fine, Naruto. Now, where are Sasuke and Sakura?"

We had made our way into the village, and found ourselves running and jumping across rooftops and trees. "I brought them here." Naruto had said, leading both me and his sensei to his own house, his room to be more specific. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting against a wall, unconscious.

"So these are your friends...Hm." I stood still, thinking for a moment.

"What's wrong? Can't you help them!?" Naruto's voice was heavy with concern, while Kakashi stood off to the side, leaning against a wall.

"Of course I can... But they don't need my help. All the need is about a day of rest, and they should be fine." I looked at the Sharingan's keeper, and then to the kid. "I take my leave."

"Hold on." Kakashi was right behind me, but I had no idea what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"My eye... it isn't that of the Kekayakan. It's a Sharingan. You seemed to know it, though. How long have you been in the Kysirgun program?" He stared at me in my eye. "Who was it that ordered this...termination?"

I closed my left eye, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "About the contract, I don't know, I was just assigned to it. As for the 'kysirgun program', I've never heard of it before." He explained that it was another name for the Kagunin. "Well, when you put it that way, I've been a Master for about three years now, and it still causes me pain." I turned around, glaring at Naruto. "Kid, you have to promise something."

"Stop calling me kid!"

"Fine." I held up my left hand. "Naruto, promise me you won't tell anyone of the Kagunin or the Kekayaken. Both were meant to be kept secret for eternity, and if information about the society went loose, we would lose everything. Our family and friends, our home, even our lives." He must of noticed the solemn look on my face, probably thinking it was fear that I was showing.

"I won't tell." Weak moans were coming from behind him.

"Kakashi... It was nice seeing you again. I hope none of us have to meet under those circumstances ever again..." I turned around, and sat in the window sill. "Until we meet again..." I jumped out the window, and landed on a pillar that spanned over the gate. Sitting down, I closed my eye and began to reminisce about my past.

"Slacking off again?"

I opened my eye, only to see a woman with long purple hair, wearing a black halter and green ankle skirt standing before me. "Jun Kenda... Why are you here? Can't I be left alone to myself and my own thoughts every now and then?"

"What happened to Saika Aoki?" I didn't look at her. "He's dead, isn't he? You kill him?"

"Would it satisfy if I said yes?" I didn't look at her.

"No matter. Even if you don't give a straight answer, it doesn't matter. Either way, the boss wants you in his office. Something about failure? I can't remeber his exact words, but it was something along those lines."

I noticed her blade. It was the Masamura, a deadly thing to mess with. I didn't want to anger her, not in my state. "Fine, I'll be on my way. But I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What is a member of the Sand branch doing within the leaves? Last I remember, you were on contract as a spy..."

She tossed a few shuriken at my feet. "I could ask the same about Mr. Aoki. It doesn't matter anymore. He's dead isn't he? Get moving. He said you only have until sunrise tomorrow. If I were you, I'd be there by now."

Standing on both feet, I shoved her out of my way, nearly knocking her off of the pillar. "I'll go, but don't you have to be somewhere as well?" I jumped off, heading toward the council building.

Now inside of his office, I was alone and cut off from the outside world. The only thing I had was my life.

"I hear that Saika is dead. And that you were the one who brought death upon him. This angers me, Hitomi." He slmmed a fist on his desk. I didn't look ahead. I was too scared. "I've also heard that you failed to complete your mission as well. Where is the contract?"

I still refused to make eye contact with him. "It's nothing more than a pile of ash now. I don't care who wanted them dead, but I knew that those four people wouldn't die by my hands. It's just wrong to kill children. I would sooner die than see someone that age be killed."

"You nearly did kill Kakashi, though, and you did pierce Naruto's neck. You could've let the Jounin die. However...I get the idea. For this, I should rip out your right eye and strip you of your title. However, I'm impressed at your will and morals. You value life more than anything."

I held my hands over my right eye, scared that he would do as he threatened to do. "So what happens now?"

"You go free. I was there the day your older brother died, because it was the same day you began training as a ninja. You were so alone after that tragic event."

"Master... I don't deserve to be in this society. I don't enjoy killing other, innocent people like the others do. Tell me something." He was looking at me directly, and I finally made eye contact with him. "Why did the eye of the Kekayaken choose me as its host?"

"That is something even I cannot answer. Perhaps, it thought that you were the most capable person, or maybe it thought that you would comeacross many trials in life that it could help you with. You're basically asking the question of _why you are you._ Sometimes, these questions don't have an answer." He continued to look at me. "You should learn to follow your heart's desires. Go, Hitomi. You'll still be known as a Kagunin, but it is your choice if you want to live the life of one of us, or that of a Jounin. Go see Kakashi, and ask him some questions, he might provide you with answers that I will not."

"Very well." I took a few steps back, lowering my head in honor of him. I had finally been released from my cruel life. At long last, I was free to choose. Exiting, I jumped on a few rooftops once again, and soon found myself at the place I had been sitting at earlier. "Perhaps Master Harlan is right. Maybe I should choose the life of a Jounin, and continue to live life that way... What would _he _say though? I didn't exactly make a _good _first impression by trying to kill him and his pupils... Would he forgive me, though?" I sighed again. "Only in my dreams..." I removed my headband and opened my right eye.

"One of the Kekayaken should not dwell, but instead, move forwards, always. That's what you taught me...Grandfather... mother... brother... I've never felt so alone before."

"Up here by yourself? Don't you ever get lonely?"

I looked up at the man who was speaking to me, and found myself looking my leader. He was about 27-years-old, and was a master of all ninjuitsu. He had long blue hair, and piercing ice-blue eyes. He was wearing a bleck muscle shirt, black dress pants, and black armbands. He normally wasn't one to talk often, even to one of his own. "Sai Osia... To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you." I looked at his left leg. "I see you're still walking. Does it still cause you pain?"

"No, but I'm curious if your back's causing you some... The gash is somewhat healed, but it's still deep enough to begin bleeding if anything hits it with too much force. And your chakra levels are low..."

I looked away from him, and turned my head toward the ground where three kids, no older than eight, were playing. "You haven't lost any of your abilities as of late. News of your alleged death spread throughout all regions, and the people rejoiced for it. If someone was to spread the word that you still live, what to would happen to you then, I wonder." To be honest with you...this is the first time I've seen him in over six months. "Sai, why are you here?"

"I've heard rumors thta you were going to leave the society for the life of a jounin, still holding your title and the Kekayaken piece that was givin to you. Would you actually leave us?"

"I don't know yet, but I do know that I've had enough of killing innocents _and _children." That was true.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes." I answered, but that wasn't true.

He glanced up at the sun, moving a hand to his forehead to block out some of the light. "If it's what you want, I won't stop you, and I won't force you either."

Seesh! This guy's normally a man of few words. I wonder what's making him speak his mind? But then again, it was probably going to be one of the ten times he opened his mouth and said more than ten words. Maybe it was a breakthrough? "Thanks. Sai, who wanted Kakashi and his pupils dead? I know for a fact that _most _contracts that reach Master Harlan's hands have to go through your approval. Did you say yes to it?"

"I'm sorry, Hitomi. I don't know. This one never went through my hands. Why?" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, which, might I add, was also unusual for him.

"It's just one of a few things that I have to know." I was about to leave, but he stopped me. "What now?"

"Let me heal the rest of your back. Your chakra's still building up, and it looks like, you won't be able to perform to strong of a juitsu until...tomorrow at dawn." He was crouching now, looking at me, eye to eye.

"I wouldn't look into my right eye if I were you. You could be taken to the netherworld, and put through one heck of a genjuitsu."


	4. 3

**3**

Genjuitsu was one of my specialities, as was a type of forbidden juitsu. I won't mince words. Some of the jutsu I know, was used against me, and I nearly wound up dead because of them. It doesn't matter now, does it? I'm also a genious, as I've been called, when it comes to medical jutsu. Personally, I think that they're overreacting to my accomplishments. At the age of five, I lost my family and was thrust into the life of a ninja, and of the kagunin. Maybe that's why I'm highly thought of within the society...

"There. It might cause you a bit of pain, but the wound is healed." His hands ceased to glow, and the visible force of his chakra faded.

"Thanks, Sai." I lowered my head to him, and jumped off of the pillar and onto a rooftop.

Now inside a building of sorts, I knocked on a door, questioning my choice. The door opened slightly, and a ninja peeked out.

"What do you want now? It's late. Go home."

"I don't exactly have a home to return to." I didn't even look at him. "I have some questions that I need answered, and you might be the only one who has the answers. Can I come in?"

He opened the door to me, and let me inside, but...there wasn't much to look at. All that there was, was a closet, a bed, and a dresser that had a few somewhat dusty photos sitting on. A single window was all that was letting light in.

"Not a very cheery place." He just glared at me. "Fine. I know you don't exactly trust me, but don't forget that you'd be dead if not for me."

"You're the one who tried to kill me."

I leaned against closed door. "Kakashi... There are some things that are kept secret and are meant to be told, while others are kept secret and are meant to stay that way. My life hasn't exactly been easy lately." That was a half-lie. Part of it was true, wasn't it? "I've been trying to figure out some things, and the master said that you might hold answers that he doesn't."

"So you've come to search my mind."

I laughed and he glared. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I suppose a bit of genjutsu wouldn't hurt..." He took a step back. "Relax. Judging by the level of your chakra, you would die if used any genjutsu on you. You're still weak from earlier. By the way, how are Sasuke and Sakura? Have they woken up yet?"

He was being standoffish, which I didn't like. But what choice did I have? It was true that I did try to kill him, but I was also the one who saved him from death. "Does it matter to you?"

"No me, but it does to Naruto. I'm trying to be nice for once. You're just pretending not to care, you yourself know that. Stop kidding yourself, Sharingan keeper. I swear, it'll be your death instead of me."

His only visible eye was closed. "If you're so desperate to prove yourself, then join us tomorrow on our mission." I couldn't believe it. He'd asked me to join him. "We're heading to the Village Hidden in the Mist again, but escorting someone different than before. Come with us, and help us, and I might just start believing your 'new' persona."

"Hopefully we won't run into a rouge and you won't pass out again." I blinked, only to see him...shocked.

"How do you...know what happened?"

"The power of the Sharingan can be dangerous if overused or used incorrectly. Word of what happened to you reached even the Hokage. You think the Society wouldn't know? All information that reaches the Hokage reaches us, and even then, we know almost everything that happens within the area, especially anything revolving around those who are chunin or jounin. News of events revolving solely around genin is of no use to us." I paused, giving him time to say something, if anything. "I'll take you up on your offer. When do you leave?"

"Just after noon."

I opened the door, and took my leave. "Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself to you."

Now at my 'home' as you could call it, I was tired and had no choice but to get some sleep. My chakra still hadn't completely regenerared, so I hoped it would be back at full tomorrow.

It was Tuesday morning, nine, to be more exact. There were still three hours until I had to leave the village. "Might as well get ready." I changed into my clothes, and tied my hair up. Grabbing my brace, I placed it into one of my pockets. My right wrist began to twinge with sharp pain. "That's right... I haven't had a chance to let it bleed yet."

Yes, another one of my secrets, which happenes to be one of the more painful ones. You see, every now and then, my wrist starts to get sharp pain because of something I can't pronounce. To counter this, I cause myself even more pain to relieve it. Most often, I'll take a kunai, and cut myself along the veins. Yes, it causes me to loose some blood, but I'd rather bleed instead of suffer from pain. This was what I was told to do by the master himself.

After watching the trail of blood flow down the drain, I bandaged the cut and left my room for the streets.

"Time sure flies by..." It was already 11:30, and the streets were packed. All of the food shops were filled, and tourists were looking for souvenirs to take back home with them. "Well, might as well head to the rendesvous point. I don't have too much else to do, so I might as well be ready."

Leaving, I went to the southeast gate and waited for them. Naruto was the first to show up, and boy, did he have a fiery temper. First thing he did once he saw me, he attacked using a shadow clone jutsu. Pretty weak, if you ask me. Sasuke was the one calmed him down, not happy to see me above him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been invited to join you on this mission as a type of trial." I looked at Sasuke directly and he took a step back. "However, if you attack me in any way, you might wind up like your friend there." I pointed to Naruto, who was asleep. "Have I made my point?" Sasuke nodded. "Good." I snapped my fingers, waking up Naruto.

Kakashi was next to arrive. "I see you've decided to come."

Jumping down from the tree, I sighed. "Of course. You still don't trust me, do you?"

"Not completely."

There was someone running toward us. "Sorry I'm late, Kakashi sensei!" The young girl was panting, trying to catch her breath. "I'm ready to go."

"Glad you could make it. Let's be on our way."

"Kakashi sensei!!" Naruto was standing infront of the jonin with a grin spanning from cheek to cheek. "Is she really coming with us!? She nearly killed you!"

He placed a hand on Naruto's head, stopping the kid from complaining any further. Personally, I was glad that the kid had shut up. "Naruto, some things you don't need to know. That goes for all of you. This is a test for her. Although..." His head turned to me. "What is your name?"

"That's right...I never did tell you. My name is Hitomi Yano, First Class Kagunin, and keeper of the Kekayaken's right eye. I'm a master of genjutsu, and medical jutsu. There, you know who I am." I began to doubt myself, keeping on of my abilities secret from them. Kakashi could probably sense what I had kept secret, but it didn't matter. It was too dangerous a thing for all of them to know.

"You're forgetting one of your jutsu, aren't you?"

He continued to look at me while I continued to look away. "None of you have the right to it. As a matter of fact, even I don't deserve to know it. Unless I have to use it..." I turned toward the three genin. "It'll stay a secret." I looked around. "Where's the client?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura lloked at him the same way I did. "Actually..." He placed one of his hands on his head. "We have to go to the Hidden Wave Village and bring her here. That's our mission. To protect her while escorting her here." He went back to his emotionless expression. "We should probably get going."

We began to walk the path, stopping every now and then. Our first break was about four in the afternoon, just to have a small amount of rest before we continued on our way. Naruto kept asking questions to me and to Kakashi. The jounin seemed more agitated than I did. I sighed.

"Naruto... Can you maybe stop talking for three minutes?" He grunted at me, and I laughed.

"Heeeeeeeey! Do you have any clue who this woman were going to get is?"

"Come to think of it...no, I don't. Kakashi, who is the client?"

He was ahead of the four of us, leading the way. "Come on. We won't get there by tomorrow if we keep this pace." He turned around. "I only know her first name, I can't remember the last. Naida, or something like that. She claimed to be a princess of sorts."

The name sounded so familiar to me. I had to ask another question. "Is she part of a prestigious family in the Village Hidden in the Waves?"

"I think so."

I now had an idea of who it was. "You might be talking about Naida Okisawa. Does it sound familiar?" I know walked beside him, his face still holding a blank and unconcerned look.

"Yes. I think that was her name. You know her?" I nodded.

"She's a member of the Kagunin, as well as the daughter of the current Hokage of the Hidden Wave Village. It's strange..." I couldn't figure it out, but something felt terribly wrong. I couldn't pinpoint it, but I knew something terrible would happen. "Why would she ask for an escort, let alone, one from the Hidden Leaf Village...?"

Sasuke was the next to ask questions. "What is she skilled in?"

"Huh." I looked up at the sky and continued to walk. "Naida's a master of standard ninjutsu, and knows some medical jutsu. You should see her with a katana or kunai though...You don't want to get on her bad side. Also, she's one of the younger members, only being sixteen. Still, she's not the youngest, but she is one of the stealthier members. She has the ears of the Kekayaken." I sighed, laughing as well. "She's a cold-blooded killer. Any jobs she gets, they all involve an assassination. We never did get along, but she refuses to kill another member of the Society. Can't say what'll happen to any of you, though." I was now ahead of any of them, stopping in my tracks.

"Something wrong?"

I moved my headband off of my right eye, and began to scan the trees. I knew that I had heard something in the branches.

"What is it?"

"You can't hear...? Hm." I continued to scan the trees. "We're not alone out here. There's one Chunin and three Jounin following us. You can't sense them, Kakashi?"

He stood silent, trying to hear the movements. "I hear them... I can't tell which region, though. You?"

Naruto and Sasuke drew kunai, while Sakura drew three shuriken. "They're moving fast. I can't keep my eye them!"

Mist and Sand ran throguh my mind, but even then, I wasn't sure. The running ceased, and then all traces of them vanished. "They're gone... Hm."

Kakashi had come up on my right, a kunai still in his hand. "Does that happen often? You might want to stop it before you loose too much blood."

"What..."

"Whoa! Hey, lady! Your eye's bleeding like crazy!" Kakashi got behind Naruto and covered the kid's mouth. Sakura seemed disgusted, while Sasuke just looked away.

"Naruto..."

"You can let go of him." I began to clean my eye, wiping it clean of any blood that had begun to trail down my face. "It's never been this bad before, though. To be honest, that's a first." Sasuke turned around again, and Sakura put a hand to her mouth.

"Does that happen often, Ms. Yano?"

I sat against a tree, releasing a small amount of chakra through my right hand and into my bleeding eye. "It only happens when I strain myself while using its abilities." I stood, not covering my eye. "It was my choice, and therefore, my curse. I know how to take care of it and any complications that come my way." I covered it again with my headband, noticing, at the same time, I still hadn't put on my wrist brace. "We should continue moving. We've got a few more hours of light, so we might as well make use of them, right?"


	5. 4

**4**

We decided to make camp, and start a fire. It was dark, too dark to see any amount of distance. I had removed my headband, but kept my right eye closed. I had already stared to distance myself from them, feeling out of place. Feeling so alone again...

"You should try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." He sat down beside me because I didn't answer him. That was my best guess, at least.

"Something wrong, Hitomi?"

I still didn't answer him, worried about what he would say. "Ever... Ever feel like you're completely alone with no friends or family left in the world?"

"Well... no, I can't say I have."

"Hm. It shows." I couldn't look at him, because if I did, I would've started to cry. "It's strange... Maybe that's why I couldn't do it..."

"Do what?"

He was going to kill me with the response that was being repeated over and over again in my mind. "Kill you. I just couldn't let you die." I laughed, not loudly, but I laughed. "You remind me of my brother... He was also a Jounin. Your appearance, you voice, your abilities as a ninja... Everything." I turned my head to look at his face. He was looking at me. "I guess my only question is... why does looking at you bring back such painful memories?"

"What happened to your brother?"

"He died...ten years ago, when I was fourteen." A tear ran from my good eye. "He was the last of my family. Ever since, I've been on my own, only having the support of my friends to keep me strong. Kakashi, for some reason, being around you... I don't feel as alone as often."

"Was that the only reason you didn't kill me?" He stood, turning his back to me.

I didn't want to admit the truth, but I had no choice. It was just to hard for me to lie to him. "Yes." That was all that I whispered. He walked away, not saying anything, or doing anything. He just walked away. Perhaps I should've lied? No, that would've got me into more trouble than what I was already in. Maybe I had destroyed myself, or at least, damaged myself. Moving on from my woes, I decided to get some sleep.

Today was Wednesday. It was seven in the morning. We were all ready to go, except for one thing: Naruto was still asleep, and snoring quite loudly. I didn't know how to wake him up, it wasn't my job to wake him up, that fell to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto! Wake up! We'll leave you behind!"

"Noooooooo!!!! I don't wanna be left behind! NO!"

He had nearly punched both of them, waking up with both hands in fists. It didn't surprise me any, and Kakashi didn't seem to care.

"Come on. We need to get there today."

All three genin had managed to calm down, but Uchiha wouldn't even look at Uzemaki. Figures, they never did seem like good friends to me. Even though they'd been together for over a year, they still fought about the smallest thing.

Three hours had passed by, and we could now see the Hidden Wave Village on the horizon. At least it would be much longer until we got to the village and could be on our way back home. It seemed easy enough, and we hadn't encountered anyone else ever sine the four ninja who had bee following us. Hopefully it would be just as easy to get back. But that feeling that something would happen came to me again. Yeah, I was worried, but it didn't matter, at least, not at the moment.

"Hey, look! There it is!" Excited as ever, Naruto had run ahead, telling the four of us to hurry up.

I had no choice but to ask... "He hasn't gone out of the village that much, has he?"

Sakura smiled. "Nope. None of us have. For me, this is actually the farthest I've ever gone out of the village."

I smiled back. "One of these days, you should travel around, going to every single nation. Although, I'd be careful about going to the Hidden Sound Village. Bad things have been known to happen there." I looked at her, and then straight ahead. "Just a friendly word of advice."

"Thanks."

"Sakura, about Naruto and Sasuke... have they always been fighting and insulting one another?" I had to know, I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

She nodded. "Mm-hm. I don't understand why, though. I mean, we're on the same team, and they can cooperate when they need to, but otherwise, they just fight and insult each other. I guess it's just the way they are." I was about to speak, but she continued. "And then there's you."

"Me?" What was she going to say? Hopefully it wasn't going to be anything too bad.

"Yes. Think about it. You tried to kill Kakashi sensei and Naruto, then you save him, and now you're helping us." She stopped walking and stared at the ground. "What are you really after? Are you trying to prove something?"

"Yes." It was painful to admit, but I had no other choice. "I need Kakashi to trust me, and I can't figure out certain things without his help. There's more than one reason why I need to gain his trust, but that's the only one you need to know." She looked at me as if she understood what I was talking about. For all I knew, she did.

"Hey, Sakura, Hitomi. Move it! Another hour and we'll be at the village gates!"

The hour had gone by pretty fast, and we found ourselves at the village gates.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan... It's good to see you again. Hitomi... It's been a while, hasn't it?" The voice was light, almost as though the woman was scared. "I see your Hokage received the message my father sent. I'll have to thank him greatly once we get to your village." Naida was shorter than I was, as well as younger. She had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and white shorts, wearing a light grey cloak over her clothing.

"Naida... Why do you need protection? Last I remember, you're still a Kagunin. You know how to defend yourself." I wasn't happy to see her.

"It wasn't my choice, Hitomi! I swear!" She sighed heavily with a solemn look on her face. Still, I wasn't happy to see her. "My father still thinks of me as a weak little girl. I may not like it, but he wants me to have an escort on my way back to _your _village. You see, we were visiting some family friends when my father suddenly fell ill. I came back here to get some medicine, but a few things happened. I sent him a message, hoping he could do something. I guess...this is what he did." I glared at her, and she began to cry. "Hitomi, I'm not lying. I swear on the honor of my family."

"You've yet to experience loss. It gets worse." I took a moment to think. "Why couldn't you use medical jutsu? You have some skill with it, I know you do. You could've taken him to the Medical Core and he would've been treated there."

Kakashi stood between both of us. "Enough. Hitomi, you didn't have to come along. It was your choice. I don't care if her story is true, but my squad has a B rank mission to complete." His words pierced my thought. "Ms.Okisawa, my name is Kakashi and these three are Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The four of us were assigned your protection. We'll escort you back to our village."

She wasn't impressed. "A Kagunin who refuses another Kagunin, an enigmatic Jounin, and three snot-nosed Genin? Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose."

As much as I hated it, Kakashi was right. I was just a guest, and I could've chosen not to come, but then I would've lost my chance to show Kakashi what I truly wanted. "We should get moving. It'll take two days to get there."

Her mouth opened slightly. "Hitomi, have we had a change of heart? Hah... We can leave tomorrow, if you want. It would give all of you a chance to rest from your journey here?"

Sasuke stepped forward. "What about your father? You said he's ill."

"A descendant of the Uchiha Clan... Well, you do raise a good point... However, I can tell all of you are tired. Rest here for just one night."

Kakashi was already following the path back toward home. He seemed distraught. "Thanks, but our job is to get you back to the Hidden Leaf Village as sson as possible. All of you, let's get moving. We can be back home by late afternoon tomorrow if we leave here now."

Naida sighed, mumbling something that I couldn't hear. "Very well. We take our leave now."

She moved ahead of all of us, moving slowly with a solemn look on her face. I didn't really care about her, but Sai would have my head if I didn't help another member of the Society. I didn't want to risk too much, so I went along with it, as much as it displeased me. I wasn't the kind of person to turn down an ally, but I just didn't like her.

She still lead the way, but Kakashi had told her stop while continued to move ahead. He probably heard the rustling in the trees as well. I mean, it was obvious that there were other ninja following us. They were sticking out like thorns in the dirt.

"It must be them. Hitomi?"

I turned to the three genin. "Can you tell what rank all four of them are?" None of them answered, but I knew exactly who were making themselves obvious. "It's that same chunin and three jounin." I rotated, looking through the branches. "Kakashi?"

"I know where they are." He began to form a handsign and began to chant. "As ta kho le rin, mie na ays jik on, as ta kho le ny, sa fhu rues ga thol..." His visible eye was closed. "Light Syle! Heaven's Wrath jutsu!" In moments, the trees faded, and the four ninja found themselves surrounded by us, and the trees reappeared. "Who are you?"

I didn't have my katanas with me, but I was ready for anything. Maybe this was the bad feeling that I originally got when we first left the village. However, things didn't go as we had planned. The four of them turned into logs. "Substituion!"

"Hitomi, where are they!? Where'd they go?" Naida was holding onto my arm for dear life. I've never seen her so scared before.

"Kakashi?"

"I don't have them. What about your Kekayaken?"

I didn't want to use it again, and risk it bleeding worse than before, but I didn't have much choice. It was the only way to see where they were. Moving my headband once again, I unlocked its power. "All of you, get out of the area. Head back to the village."

Kakashi's back may have been turned to me, but his head turned sightly and he glanced at me. "What do you mean!?"

"Just go!" I began to form a handsign. The only one who had stayed was Naida, who now stood behind me, her back against mine. "Ready, Naida?"

"I think so." She was forming the same handsign as me.

"Power of the Gods... Thousand Chain Jutsu!"


	6. 5

**V**

The jutsu both of us had performed only got a hold of the one chunin and two of the jonin. Chained, the scenery went back to mormal, but the three that had been caught were now lying on the ground, completely immobile. One of them was still running around, free to strike whenever he wanted. Something else didn't seem right, but I couldn't detect the last one. I knew he was here, but I couldn't tell where. Nothing could've gotten past my eye, but then again, I've been wrong before.

"Hitomi!" A kunai had flown past my head, missing by inches. A small dust cloud had formed near my feet, where someone had been standing. Kakashi was now behind me. "You alright?"

"Thanks. Where are your genin?"

"Hiding in the trees. They'll be fine."

Now I felt like I didn't have a choice. I had to put on my brace and drew a kunai. Not that I didn't like fighting for my life, I just didn't like fighting with a kunai. It made me feel weak, unlike when I used a katana.

"Here." Naida had drawn her katana and was now holding it out in front of me. "Take it. You were always better than me with it." Judging by her gesture, she had forgiven me for my earlier behaviour. Taking the blade from her hands, I was ready for anything. Well, except for a puddle of blood begining to form in front of the three of us.

That was when I knew that something was definately wrong. I moved closer to it, cautiously moving forward while scanning the surrounding area for the last of the jonin. "Naida, come here."

"Y-y-yes?" Her voice trembled quite a bit. Poor thing was scared to death.

"Can you tell?"

Her head turned to me, and then to the puddle. It shimmered, turning to a crimson red, and then back to a dark red, almost brown. She was as silent as ever, which was never a good sign. "This blood is Kenta's, but it's strange..." I knew what she was going to say after that, and she was right. I knew it all along, too. "There's a heavy amount of poison in this. I hope he's ok..."

If Kenta was in the area, where was he? Could he be the last of the surrounding ninja that our combined jutsu had failed to apprehend?

"Kenta? We know you're here." I called his name a few more times, but he still didn't reveal himself. There wasn't even a single sound made to let us know his location. "Kakshi, you might as well go get your genin. The real threat's gone, well, at least, it is for now." I called out his name a few more times, while Naida remained crouched by the small, shallow pool of blood.

There was a faint voice coming from the trees. "Help...me. Please."

"Kenta...?" My head turned to the left, maybe a little too fast, because of the sharp pain that was slowly rising in my neck. "Where are you?"

"Trees..." His voice sounded really weak.

Walking into the forest, I soon found his weak, ravaged body. He looked to be so much pain, whether he was poisoned or not. I didn't often have sympathy for others, but Kenta Kasama was an exception, as was Kakashi. Crouching beside him, he raised a hand to my face, but his arm fell limp.

"Kenta..." Checking his pulse, I struggled to keep him awake. "Stay awake, okay? Kenta."

"Eye...blood."

I brushed two fingers underneath my eye, only to see the tips covered in a thick red substance. "Great..."

"Hitmoi!? Where are you?"

I looked over my shoulder, but couldn't see much through the brambles and branches. "Over here, Naida." She came running through the trees and bushes, still scared, still with that idiotic look on her face... It made me writhe... "Kenta." I turned my head back to him, focusing on the matter at hand. "What happened? Who did this to you?" His head rolled from left to right. "I need to know who or what caused this." He still didn't answer.

"He looks awfully pale. We should get him back home as soon as we can." She was nervous, scared about something that was obvious. "I don't think he'll last much longer, Hitomi."

"I know." I pressed a hand to his forehead. "Not good." Both of us could hear Kakashi calling out for us; he probably thought that both of us had left. "Naida, go and let them know I'm still here." I looked over my shoulder at her. "I need to do a few more things here." Running off, I hoped nothing else about this mission would go wrong.

"Naida explained. Should we stop here for the day?" He paused. "What's his condition?"

I didn't look at him. "Not good. He has a fairly high fever. If he doesn't get true medical attention and an antidote which I don't have, he'll most likely die. So yes, we should stop here. It's late, and we've still got half of the trip left." I sighed heavily.

"Anything I can do?"

"Not at the moment." I couldn't believe it. One by one, we were being killed off, the Society, I mean. I didn't want to believe it. There were still eleven of us, including myself, Naida, an apprentice Kagunin by the name of Koji Inakura, and Kenta. We couldn't all be killed in the same month, could we?

Leaving him against the tree, I returned to the others, not saying a word. The fire was warm and comforting.

"Hitmoi..." Naida was right beside me, heavy with concern. "Will Kenta..."

"Silence." I was drawing a few things in the dirt, trying to make some connections about what had happened recently, including Saika's betrayal, which lead to his death. "I don't know, Naida. He'll probably die some time in the night. There's nothing I can do. If you want to waste your time, you can try something. Go ahead, I won't stop you." I didn't even glance at her. "Death is inevitable. We can work toward prolonging it, but even then, that still isn't enough to stop it. You know this, Naida. You know it as well as I do." I brushed several strands of hair, placing them behind my ear. My headband was now covered in the dirt I had swiped away when I was drawing in the dirt.

"Yeah right! I'm ten times stronger than you!" Naruto's left hand was in a fist.

"Prove it." Sasuke's back faced Naruto. "If you're so much stronger than me, prove it."

"Enough, both of you." Kakashi's visible eye was closed. He sighed heavily, throwing another small branch onto the fire. "Save your strength and get some sleep. We still have a large amount of distance to cover before we get home, and I want to get moving shortly after dawn." His head turned toward the sky. "These are indeed troubled times..."

An hour had gone by, and all three genin had fallen asleep, as well as Naida. True, it was late, just after midnight, but I couldn't fall asleep. Maybe I was worried about Kenta? Sure, I wanted him to make it through the night, but I wanted to sleep. My eyelids were heavy and I was yawning quite often. Kakashi had told me numerous times to get some rest, but I just ignored him.

"Kenta?" Wandering further into the trees, I finally came to his location. He was still heaving and he still had a high fever. If I didn't do something, he would die for sure, but what was I supposed to do? "Kenta..."

"Take him back to the village. He won't last until morning." Kakashi was standing right behind me.

"I thought you were asleep. Besides, it doesn't really matter. He'd die eventually." I couldn't believe what I had just said. Would I be the cause of death of another Kagunin? No, I couldn't...wouldn't let it happen.

"You want him dead?"

"No. I don't want to be the cause of death of one of my kind...again." Was I doubting myself? My abilities? My own judgement... I was doubting myself, and for what cause? Death? Inevitable death? "What do you expect me to do? Carry him back to the city? I would collapse from his weight after ten minutes."

"Then I'll do it for you, as long as you lead them back to the village in my place."

Okay, freeze all time for a minute. He just offered to do me a favor. I didn't think that he trusted me. I tried to kill him and Naruto. Why was he doing this? To pay me back the favor he owed, or maybe it was just out of compassion and generosity. "What...?"

"I'll take him to the medical core in the village so he can start recieving treatment, if you'll take Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Naida back to the village. Think of this as my way of thanking you for...not killing me." He sighed again, and appeared to be smiling. "I owe you for a lot, actually. This is my way of paying you back. Deal?" He held out his hand. Taking it, I stood.

"You've got yourself a deal. But Kakashi, once you get him there, ask for Sai Osia. Although he's from the Sound Village, he's a master of medical jutsu, not to mention he has a strong will. He won't quit where I have." I looked at my suffering ally. "Go. I'll lead them back." Instantly, both of them were gone and I was left alone. Exhaling heavily, I began to think. _What if even Kakashi doesn't get there in time? Another member will have died because of me. I couldn't save him, no matter how hard I would have tried. _Tears were flowing from my left eye and both of my hands were clenched in fists. _Why does every single person I have feelings for wind up dead or terribly injured? Why!? _Opening my eyes and releasing my hands from their state, I fell to my knees. This was the first time I questioned my own ways, ever. Had I finally broken? Had my ways and will failed me?

The sky was light, and the sun was shining through the thick trees. There was shouting a little ways away, Naruto most likely, judging by the sound of the voice.

"Kakashi!? Kakashi sensei!? Where are you? Helllllooo!?"

I came through the trees, confused about what was going on. "It's morning already? I guess we should get going, huh?"

"Heeeeeeey!" Naruto was standing before me, his eyes nothing but slits. "Where's Kakashi sensei!?"

I sighed, laughing after at his little performance. "He went ahead, leaving last night. I've been given the job of seeing the four of you back to the village. Hopefully, we'll be able to get there before noon. We should if we hurry, and if you and Sasuke don't fight."

Naida came up to me, asking dicreetly about our comrade. "What about Kenta? We can't just leave him here."

I had already begun to walk toward the village. "Dont' worry about him. If we're lucky, he's already made it home."

"So that's why Kakashi's gone..."

It was noon, and I had been right. We did make it back home by midday, and yes, it was a big sigh of relief. The four of us could relax now, and Naida could see her ill father again.

"Go, take her to where she says. I've done my part, so I'll be attending to my own buisness now." He flipped my hair. "See you at the council building sometime soon, Naida. As four you three genin, I don't know when we'll meet again, if ever. I know that I'll see you and your sensei, but will you see me?" I jumped off to the east. "Farewell until our next meeting."

And so I left them to their buisness, as well as Naida's. Yeah, I felt guilty for it, but I felt even guiltier about not being able to do anything for Kenta when I should've been able to. I felt so helpless. Now my only fear was that Kakshi didn't make it in time, that Kenta had died. Maybe I was rushing myself, not just time-wise, but rushing myself to death. What did it matter, death was inevitable, after all.

Inside _his_ room, Kakashi leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. Kenta was still alive, by the sound of all the monitors.

"I see that you made it. Has Sai been in yet?"

"I haven't seen him. I asked at the reception, but they had no idead who he was. I even mentioned his last name, but the receptionist said she had no idea who he was." He stood, uncrossing his arms. "I take it that Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Lady Okisawa have arrived in the village?"

I couldn't take my eye off of Kenta. His montionless body kept saying 'death' in my mind. "Yes. I kept my side of the deal, and you kept yours. By the way, how was your trip here? Exhausting?"

"Yes." He was crouched in the window sill, ready to leave. "I should meet with them. Let me know when he wakes up. I want some credit."

I couldn't help myself. I had to laugh at his remark. "Sure. I'll let him know what you did to help. That, I can promise." I had something to add, but he was already gone. "Ka... I guess I'll have to ask you later." I walked over to Kenta, running the back of my hand along his face. His expression seemed so peaceful, yet sad. I was a little worried about him, but he was in good hands now. One thing made me curious, though. _Sai's well-known in every single village, so why didn't the receptionist know his name? Whay hadn't he been in yet? In this type of situation, you would think that Master Harlan would've heard about it and send in Sai. I had spoken to him only a few days ago, so where had he disappeared to?_ I sighed. _Great, more questions for me to find answers to. _"Maybe the Master will know..."

I, too, had jumped out of the sill and headed straight for the council building. Once inside his office, I found Kakashi speaking with Harlan. No, it wasn't unusual to see a jonin in here, but it didn't happen very often.

"Let me get this straight, Kakashi. You want her to join your squad as a sensei to them? I suppose she could, but it's her decision." He leanded back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You should know, I don't want this life to interfere with that of the Kagunin path that she walks along. How does it sound to you, Hitomi?"

I moved closer, walking farther into the room. "FIne by me, although I would like to speak with you..." I looked at Kakashi. "In private."

Kakashi closed his left eye and backed away. "I'm leaving." The door behind me slammed shut.

"What did I just agree to?" I inhaled deeply. "No, that's not what I'm here for. Master Harlan, I must know where Sai is. Has he been in recently?"

"Not for two days. Do you need him for something? If you do, you might as well stay here and do nothing for seven days." He stood and began pacing. "I remember he said he was heading home for something." He stopped at a corner of his desk, placing his left hand on it. "What do you need him for, anyway?"

"I'm correct in assuming you know Kenta's condition?" Yeah, I know it was an idiotic question.

"Yes, the whole Soceity knows it. Is that why you were looking for Sai? He's been notified and sends his condolences, but said that his current errand was unavoidable and needed to be taken care of ASAP, as you humans say."

I looked around the room as discretly as I could, moving only my eyes. "I'll ask again. What did I agree to, Master?"

"To be a second sensei to the genin Kakashi is training. I guess you did earn his trust, like you wanted. Go, other are coming in today for some jobs. You have yours, so get to it."

So I had been given apprentices. Who am I kidding? I can't teach, not even if my life depended on it. I never had the rank of genin thrust upon me, I was never a chunin or jonin either. Who was I to train genin? I didn't know what they had to learn or what they had learned. But I had agreed, so there was no backing out of it. Sighing, the door behind me creaked open and slammed shut.

"You're still here, Hitomi? I thought you'd been put to death for your betrayal."

"No. She is a highly valued member of the Society, one of the best. Were she to fall, we all would. She is a pillar, one of the few who keep us strong. Were she to fall, we all would."

"Sonia...Kana."


	7. 6

**VI**

Sonia Yamashita and Kana Terada. Two of the strongest and deadliest Kagunin within the Society. Sonia's 29 and Kana...well, she's the youngest Kagunin in the history of the Society. She's only twelve. Sonia was from the Hidden Wave Village, had long black hair, green eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt and black caprees. She's mastered genjutsu and can use up to four katanas at once. Her kekayaken peice is the left foot. Kana, a Kagunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist, had white hair with small blue flowers woven into it, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a white shirt and beige skirt. Armed with a Murasame, she too, was a master of genjutsu, and only at the age of 12! We weren't exactly friends, but we weren't enemies either. Her kekayaken is her right leg. The injury she sustained a few years ago to that leg was...bloody. It's one of the few reasons why she's a certified Kagunin.

"Sonia, Kana... It's been a while."

"Good to you see you as well. How have things been?" Kana's voice was light, not showing any emotion.

"I see your pathetic home still stands." Sonia was giving me 'the look.' I don't know how else to describe it. She laughed in a mocking way. "Not a surprise, though. As long as Kenta and Hitomi are in the village, it will continue to stand. Did he make it through the night?"

"What does it matter to you, Sonia?" I crossed my arms, grinning and glaring at her. "Hm. Fine, don't answer. I have a job to get to." I turned back to Harlan and bowed. Shoving Sonia aside and leaving the room, I slammed the door. "Where do I go from here?" I walked over to the balcony, leaning on it and closing my eyes.

"Hey there!"

Opening my eyes, I saw a pint-sized genin standing behind me with a large smile spanning his face. I can't say I wasn't happy to see him, but it wasn't the best time to for him to show up, either.

"Naruto. What's up?" I didn't turn around, but instead, I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Why are you here?"

"Kakashi sensei told me to come find you. He said it was important. Come on, let's go!"

He tugged on my arm. Trying to ignore him, I tossed his arm aside. "I don't know why you came here, I'm not interested at the moment. Go back to your training, Naruto. I'm sure that you have something better to do than bother me with errands that Kakashi sent you on."

"Hitomi!" Another person was shouting my name, a man by the tone of the voice. I wasn't in the mood. Espescially if it was...

"Iruka..." I still hadn't turned around. Anything that he had to say to me wouldn't be interesting or useful. "What do you want this time? Besides, can't you see that I'm busy in trying to deal with...him?" I pointed to Naruto, knowing he would feel insulted.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He was freaking out, clenching both hands into fists and grinning. "What do you mean by that!? Huh!? What!?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Funny... You remind me of when I was just starting to train as a ninja. So hot-headed, so tempermental. It's tough at first, but it gets easier as you go along." I looked at him, smiled even. I knew what it was like, being the one who everyone dislikes, being the one who was always teased and insulted. "Go. I'll meet up with you later, Naruto. There are some things I have to take care of now, and you're one of them, so go."

"Oh. alright..." He slunk off, leaving me to deal with Iruka, the least favorite chunin I knew in the whole world.

"Now for you... What is it this time?" I turned to the right, looking out on the village from the balcony again. "Come to bother me with more..._missing _ninja? The day you came asking if I'd seen Naruto, he was with Sasuke and Sakura, along with Kakashi. You were after something else that day. What was it...?" I didn't turn to face him, but he stood beside me. "Iruka, you never were ambitious, but I want something you tell me to be true."

"I never did lie. I was looking for Naruto that day. Then, I heard some rumors going around the village that a squad had been attacked while training out in the forest. There was one death that day. Although, I never did hear who had died. I guess I'm relieved that you didn't go through with it...killing Kakashi or Naruto, I mean."

"How...? Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Not at the moment."

I grunted, leaving the balcony and heading down a long flight of stairs. "Iruka, I guess you haven't noticed, but I'm not in the best mood at the moment. Leave me alone." Even after telling him to go away, he still followed me.

"Would you just listen to me for two minutes?"

I turned around, my hair covering the right side my face. "What is it!? If it's that important, then just say it. After that, you can leave me alone!" He was holding something in his left hand. "What is it?"

"I found it a little while ago. Take it." He tossed it to me. "Take a good look at it."

Catching it, I let it dangle from my fingers. "It's a necklace. A gold necklace... Why is this so important?"

"Like I said, take a good look at it. There's an inscription on the pendant." He pointed to a small oval-shaped piece of gold that was attatched to the chain. "It's on the back. You'll find it as strange as I did."

Reading what was written, I gasped. What was inscribed on it was a name. My mother's name, and mine. It was strange, though. This was the first time in ten years that I've ever seen something that was owned by my family. "Iruka, where did you get this?" I tried to open it.

"I just found it a few days ago, outside the village on the shore of a small river not too far away. It was caught on a stone."

Finally getting it open, I saw a shriveled, water-damaged photo inside. It was too badly damaged to make out who the picture was of. However, I was amazed. Closing the small pendant, I noticed that it had some scratches and was slightly charred. "Too bad..." I closed my hand around it as I closed my eyes. In my mind, I could see my mother and father, as well as my brother's smile. "Thanks, Iruka... I'll hold onto this for a little while. See ya 'round, chunin." I walked away heading west to my own little sanctuary that had very few ties to reality.

Okay, I'll admit that a tree is probably not the best place to be alone, but where else was I supposed go? Someone was always outside the door of my apartment, knocking on it at three in the morning. So yes, a tree was my little getaway. (Don't mock me, it's rude to do so!)

Sitting on a single branch with my eyes closed, I began to contemplate on events that had occured, including my past. Then there was fire. Black flames were swallowing everything, including me. Opening my eyes, I was disturbed by someone who was spazzing out about something.

"Why can't I do this!? I used to be able to, so why now!? AGH!!! Stupid chakra!"

I looked to my right, only to see a familiar sight. "Can't I have some peace and quiet at least once in my life?" I sighed, looking away from the genin. "Try to keep the amount of chakra you're releasing through your feet in a steady stream. The key is to keep it consistant. Don't you remember anything that Kakashi taught you?"

"If you're so smart, you get down here and do it!"

"What are you trying to prove, Naruto? You can do this, you know you can." I jumped down, landing softly on the ground. "I've seen you do it before. Remember, concentrate and keep it consistant. Think about the Rasengan. Remember how hard you had to concentrate just to even pop the water balloon? This is just like that, but..." I struggled to find the right word, but nothing came.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But why can't I get it right? Hitomi sensei, do you know why I can't get it?"

"Don't call me sensei!"I leaned against the tree I was sitting in earlier and crossed my arms. "You're not completely focused. Something's distracting you. I can see it as plain as day, so don't try to hide it. Remember to focus. Only then can you acheive what you want to accomplish." I waved a hand toward the tree he was trying to walk on. "Let's see how far you can get."

He continued to try to climb up the tree, this time making it farther than before, but falling in the end. "Ow!!! Man, that hurt! hat am I doing wrong?"

"Try again!" Yes, I was being tough and a little unfair, but it was the type of motivation he needed.

He climbed again, this time accomplishing his mission. "Yeah!! Finally!"

"Told you." He fell to the ground, exhausted from using his chakra several times to perform the same task. "Are you ok?" I laughed at him, amused by his condition. "You should go home and get some rest. You can't perform any jutsu with your chakra levels as low as they are." I offered him a hand. "Need some help?"

He took it and stood. "Why are you being so nice to me? When we were going to the Hidden Mist Village, you could only laugh and insult me!" Both of his hands were in fists. "Not just me! Sasuke and Sakura, too!"

I turned my back to him, not wanting him to see the compassion I held within me. It was a guilty feeling, nonetheless, one that I hadn't come across until a few days ago. It was pathetic. "Maybe you'll see someday, Naruto. Life isn't as easy as you think. Maybe I've finally come to understand something." I waved good-bye to him. "Trust me, you'll see someday. Until then, I don't know what awaits you." I left him alone in the forest, leaving him to continue to practice. And then it came. Another assassination attempt of the poor little genin. All I could hear was his terrified scream through the thick bush.

"What...!? Where!?" An angered scream. "Show yourself! C'mon, I ain't afraid of you!"

I didn't bother with it. He was probably just upset because he couldn't get something else right. So why should I waste my time, right?

"Hitomi!"

I had better things to, like...um...okay, so I don't have anything better to do. But anything could've been better than watching over him and listen to him yell all day. He kept shouting my name, his voice fading the farther away I went. It was strange. I wasn't that far away from him, but he sounded weaker.

"What!?" Jumping back a few feet, three small needles and two kunai flew past my face and were driven into a tree. Someone had gone by, too fast for me to tell who. Walking over to the tree, I pulled out all three needles. "Heavy toxins...these can fatal on impact. Hm." Then it hit me. "Naruto!"

Back in the clearing, there were more marks in the bark than when I had left, in addition to a kunai. On the ground, the Uzemaki kid was lying face down with three needles sticking out of his neck, and the odd one or two on his arms and legs.

"Hitomi, sensei... They're back..."

"Shut up! Shut up and lie still." I pulled them out, one by one, hoping I wouldn't accelerate the toxin. "Only three are poisoned? I hope it didn't hit the jugular vein..." Invoking my right eye, I began to search his body for the toxin, hoping the needles hadn't hit the one vein that could mean the difference between life and death. "Just missed... Not good."

"What? Can I move now?"

"I said shut up! Do you want to die?" This was just like before. A few years back, this exact same thing happened. My mentor died because of it, all to save me from death. Now, it was Naruto's time. "Wait... You don't feel any pain or numbness? None at all?"

He yawned. "Not really." Coughing a few times, he sighed and yawned again.

"Roll onto your side." He did as I asked, cringing once I began to put a bit of pressure on his neck. "Hm... Damage looks minimal...toxins haven't gotten into your blood... You got lucky." He really did have the Nine-tailed Fox sealed inside of him.

"Thanks..." He sat up, coughing some more. "Hey, uh, doesn't that hurt?" He was staring at my left arm, pointing at four needles.

Pulling them out and taking a good look at them, all four were poisoned. "Damn." My left arm was completely numb. Sighing, I tried to move it, but...it was numb. "Wait. Naruto, can you see anything on any of these? We'll make this a part of your training."

"Huh?"

I closed my eyes. "One of a ninja's best attributes is that of observation. Observation can be very useful in certain situations. If you can see what I see, you pass." Handing him the detoxified needle, I opened my eyes. He still had a confused look on his face. "There's an emblem, a symbol, engraved on it. I can see it plain as day. You need to be able to do the same. There's a catch, though."

He still had a confused look on his face. "What now?"

"You can't use any chakra. No jutsu at all. Just use you eyes and hands. Nothing else can help you in this, Naruto." Not even Kakashi could help him. Yes, it was a tough thing to do, and I already knew what the symbol was despite how small the object was. It was something that I knew he would need to know for the future. "Sakura and Sasuke will be offered the same challenge tomorrow. Trust me when I say this: you'll need an extra day."


	8. 7

**VII**

It was 5:30 in the morning. I didn't want to wake up and get out of bed, but I couldn't go back to sleep either, not that I had much choice. I was awake, and once I'm awake, I can't, literally can't go back to sleep. It's impossible.

"Hitomi! I know you're here! Let me in."

Great...another problem to add to my list of things. "It's unlocked." I was still in bed. "When will you people learn that I never lock that door...?"

"Maybe in a few years, I'll remember." The voice was that of a man's and sounded familiar. The only things I could make out other than his voice was the scar on his face and the left eye...an eerie red left eye. "I suppose I should thank you and a few others."

"Kenta." I got out of my soft, warm, comforting bed and hugged him. I was so happy to see him on his feet. It was a good sign. "It's good to see you on your feet. Koji will probably be eager to see you, too."

"About that..." He sighed, sorrow hanging heavy in him. I never did like to see him upset. "Koji...he didn't make it. He died before I was knocked out, and as I've been told, poisoned. He was killed right in front of me." His voice was now filled with anger and sorrow. "I've never felt so...disgusted at myself before, so useless. Since when do Kagunin die one after the other? We're the strongest type of ninja out in the world, so why are we the easiest to kill off!?"

I held up both hands, hoping he would stop. He was beginning to shout, and I don't know about you, but I don't like to listen to shouting when I wake up in the morning. "Relax. We're down to ten now, right?" He just stared at me. "Koji..." I couldn't stand to look at Kenta's angry face, so I turned away. "I know what you're feeling, but it can't be helped. He's dead now. That's all that matters. What about the Master?"

"He knows." Kenta punched the wall, leaving a faint indent.

"Hey! I pay a fair amount to live here, and if you go punching holes in my walls, you're gonna be the one to pay for them! So stop." I couldn't take it anymore. "Look...just try to calm down. Come with me today. I have a challenge to offer you, as well as two genin and a jonin. Mind you, it won't happen for a little while..." He sat down on a chair, breathing deeply as an attempt to calm himself. "Kenta, yesterday... I was attacked by someone, along with a genin who was training alone. Poisoned needles with a heavy toxin applied were thrown at both of us. There was an insignia os sorts. I've seen it before, but i don't know who or what it belongs to." I was holding one of the needles, hoping that he didn't see it. "I'll show you later."

"Are you ok? Were you poisoned? How strong was the stuff?"

"I'm fine, and so is Naruto." The sun began to shine in my room, lighting everything up. I sat opposite to him, not looking him in the eyes. "The toxin, on the other hand, was the same that you had flowing trough your veins. To be honest, I'm surprised to see that you survived."

"I was told I was brought here by a jonin with white hair, not you."

Breathing heavily, I remembered what had happened that day. "No. Kakashi was the one, and today, I start repaying him. If he hadn't brought you here, you'd be dead, just like Koji and Saika. I swear that your death is the last thing I'd want to have happen..." Here came the guilt. Sad, sad guilt...

He slouched and crossed his arms. "I owe him my thanks, as well, then."

I smiled at him, wanting him to return it with his own. "That's why I want you to come with me today. I'm...a mentor to the genin he's been teaching. It's my new job, actually." I felt doubtful and even more guilty. "Do you approve?"

He was calm, which was a good thing. At least he wouldn't go around punching my walls. "It's your choice. You've been in the Society for three years now. You're free to choose what you want. The only thing that I would be concerned about would be death." He pierced a kunai into the table we were sitting at.

"Hey! I told you not to go damaging my property, especially when I'm borrowing some of it from someone else!" Grabbing the kunai, I dropped it by my feet. "Why are you so angry?" I didn't really want to know. "Don't answer that." It was now quarter after six. "You want to go around the village, just the two of us?"

"Nothing will be open."

I smiled, putting both hands behind my back. As you've most likely noticed, I liked him. A lot. "That doesn't matter. I just want to spend some time together, just the two of us, okay?"

He had been right. Kenta was always right. Nothing was open, but it was also quarter after six in the morning. As we walked through the steets, we held hands, and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was a nice break from my usual fast-paced life. A chance to relax...at long last.

"It's been a while since we were able to do something like this, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." He felt me recoil as I pulled away from him. "Something wrong? Hitomi?"

I clasped my right hand with my left, crouching down and panting. It was overwhelming pain and it was the first time that it was this strong. "That's right. I never did get the chance...to let it bleed." I didn't have my brace on, which was most likely the reason why it was hurting so much.

"What do you mean?" He crouched down, grabbing my right arm and examining it. "There's a cut here...and there are several scars from former cuts, too. Hitomi, what's this all about?" I couldn't answer, the pain was too excruciating. He began releasing chakra through his hands, trying to 'heal' my wrist. "What have you done?"

Some of the pain alleviated, I was able to stand it, letting him finish. I'll admit that he's good at medical jutsu, but even that wouldn't be able to eliminate it. It was my curse and a part of my life. "I've always been like this. At least, since I started to walk the path of the Kagunin. Nghh... I'm sorry for this." Standing, I stared at my right hand and wrist. "Cutting it along the veins releases pressure, but also raises my chances of...well...It alleviates the pain. I haven't cut it in a week, or so, and that's why this happened. And because I don't have my brace on, the pain is greater than it normally would be."

"You've been keeping this from me all these years? Why?" He stopped releasing his chakra.

I turned my back to him, clenching the pedant Iruka had given to me in my left hand. "It was my choice. I was originally supposed to recieve either the right arm, hand or wrist of the Kekayaken when I earned the right, not the right eye." It was true. When I became an apprentice and began learning the ways of the Kagunin and Kekayaken, my right hand was scarred with the mark of the deity we worship. That's what causes the pain, and as far as I know, it can't be removed. Now you know my _sad, sad _story.

"So that's where that mark came from. Come on, it feels better now, doesn't it? We can still walk around for a little while." He held my hand again, urging me to continue on. "Let's go."

"Right." We began to move forward again, moving past shops. It was now twenty after seven, and I couldn't help but to ask him a few...impudent questions. "Kenta, were you marked on your left eye, or was your destined peice claimed before you could get to it?"

"I was blinded in my left eye for two years, then I passed everything that was thrown at me." He covered his left eye with his right hand, and opened his eyelid. His left eye was like my right. It was that of the Kekayaken, glowing that eeire red color. "We've known each other since I was fourteen and you were eleven. Why bring this up, anyway? Does it really matter?"

"No." I felt the guilt rising again, or maybe it was doubt this time. Either way, it wasn't the most confortable feeling I've ever had. "It was just out of curiosity. Hope you don't mind. It just came up."

He laughed and I grinned. I didn't like it when he laughed at me for something idiotic. I looked away from him, smiling. Ahead, we ran into someone I knew.

"Hey, you're Hitomi, aren't you?" The kid who asked was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts.

"Nice to see you as well, Sasuke." He seemed to be in a rush. "What're you doing here, just looking around for something? Oh!" I remembered something. "Sasuke, are you and the others meeting sometime today?"

"Yeah, around ten in the clearing. Why?"

I didn't give him a straight answer. "Just curious. We'll see you later, Sasuke." Both Kenta I continued on our way.

"Hm? What was that all about?" He just stood there, confused and highly suspicious of me.

"Sasuke Uchiha... He doesn't look like much." Both of us were now at a small shrine. Kenta kneeled down before it and began to pray. "Is he really a descendant of the Uchiha Clan?"

"You don't look like much, either, but inside, you're a killer and a compassionate man." I sat on a waist-high wall, turning my head left to look at him. "He's a descendant, along with his murderous brother Itachi. As far as I've heard, they're the last. And no, I don't think he's the one coming after all of us. Itachi's after Naruto and Sasuke, not Kakashi, Sakura, or me." That was what I hoped. If so, it meant I could live, but chances of anything these days were pretty slim. Life is...was Hell, it's as simple as that.

He was still kneeling in prayer to our _god_. Through silence, he found tranquility. I had nothing better to do, so I followed his example and began to pray as well.

"Time to go, Hitomi." A hand was on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I stood. "Don't you have to be somewhere? It's nearly ten."

Looking at him, I pushed his hand off of my shoulder. "The clearing...are you coming? It might be worth your while." I left him alone, jumping into the trees and then from tree to tree. Kenta followed me, trying to avoid my detection.

"It's about time. Any longer, and I would've found something for them to do."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Kakashi, when will you learn that I arrive at my destination whenever I arrive? No matter." Kenta landed on the ground a few feet away from me. "I brought a friend. He's a member of this village as well."

"I see you survived." The jonin's expression was...blank. "An ally of her's?"

"Yes." He moved closer to Kakashi and shook his hand. "I thank you for what you did three days ago. She said that I would've died if not for you. Thank you."

"Ahem..." Five pairs of eyes were focused on me. "Now that I have everyone's attention..." Grabbing three of the needles that had been thrown at both of us, I tossed them at each of the genin's feet.

"This again?"

"Yes." All I could do was be blunt.

Sasuke rolled it around, taking a small look at it. "What are we supposed to do with these?" He held it up in his right hand. He tossed it back at the ground.

Sakura stared at it, catiously picking it up. "Sasuke raises a good point. What are doing today? Kakashi sensei, what's going on?"

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, even I don't know what she's planned out for you." He waved his left hand in the air as innocently as he could, moving away from Kenta and me. He was lying. Kakashi had completed this excersice numerous times, as I did. It was a standard task that everyone had to do at least once. "She came up with this all by herself. It'll hopefully be challenging enough for _you_, Naruto."

I laughed at Kakashi's remark. I couldn't help myself. It was too funny to watch Naruto freak out again and have a fit about the smallest things.

"Yeah!? Well, I've been working on it since last night, and I still don't see it!!!"

"Ha... I told you it was challenging. Okay, Sasuke and Sakura, engraved on these needles is six super tiny letters. They don't spell anything, and as far as I'm concerned, they aren't that important." I held one in my hand. "The letters are: SSSTRK. Find these six letters, and you pass."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Sakura had already begun to observe it. "Why are we doing this? Finding six nearly invisible letters on something that can be invisible if it hits the light at the right angle? It seems like a waste."

I smiled at her. "It isn't easy, but you get points for having some perspective. I said the same thing when I was given this task." I drew one of my katanas, holding it in the bright sunlight and then driving it into the ground. "I forgot to mention something. You can't use any form of chakra to help you find them, either. This task must be completed by using only your eyes and fingers. And don't try to sneak a little chakra into your fingers and eyes, or use any other tools...I'll know." I walked forward until I was at equal distance with them from my blade. "Even my katanas have the same six letters engraved on them, and I can see those six letters as plain as day." I looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to nod. "There's a time limit, too."

"WHAT!?" All three genin had their mouths hanging wide open.

"Yes. You all have until Saturday at noon to find them." When I did this, I was only given one day. Yes, it was challenging, but it was useful in so many ways. They won't realize it, but they'll be faster at doing certain things. "Just a word of adivice: I would do something like write down what letters you've found and their locations. Just because you've found one, doesn't exactly mean that you've found the others." I clapped twice. "Get to it!"

They walked over to three different trees and sat down against them. Sasuke held it in his hands and had his eyes closed. He was focusing on one sense at a time, which was probably the best way to so it. It's how I did it, and look what happened. I passed. Sakura was doing basically the same thing, but she was focusing on sight instead of touch. The needle itself was standing in the dirt, and every five minutes, Sakura would turn it a slight amount and then nothing much would happen until five more minutes had gone by. And then there was Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... I had no clue what he was trying to do, only that he had no method and would most likely fail. I could here some kind of scribbling going on behind me. It was Sasuke. I know he's a member of the Uchiha Clan, but his progress was astounding.

**Meanwhile on Earth...**

Hello there... Karax here. I have officially taken over Shady Productions Inc., the company Cat founded and writes her fics at. It wasn't really tough... Two cats and a fifteen-year-old girl... Wow, I need more of a challenge. Anywho, how 'bout I get to what I'm truly here to do. Since this is **VII**, I think it's time that I add in a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **All characters and related terms refering to Naruto do not belong to me...uh...Cat. However, I...uh...she owns at least... a few characters. As a matter of fact, I...no wait, she owns every single one of the Kagunin, everything that has to do with the Kekayaken, not to mention the Society. There, I said it, happy?

Farewell until the next disclaimer!

Heh heh...well, enough of this. Now for my triumphant attempt to take over the world... They're all at my finger tips...Soon they'll be under my contr... Wait, what? But the little red light isn't on! Did they...Did they just hear what I...said? Well, no, but I'm sure that... No, tie her back up! She can't know what I'm...what _we're _doing! Shady Productions Inc. is ours, not hers! It belongs to me now, so you'll listen to me and what I say, goes! It's that simple. What? We're still on air!? Well, then turn the cameras off! Half the world already knows what I'm planning, so why not the rest!? What...? They can't be turned off!? Well... Um...uhhhh... Good night! They shall all meet death at my hands... Mwahahahaha!! Heh...Ooops... Well, uh...later!


	9. 8

Hey!! Sorry this took so long. Schools been busy, and I haven't had much time to update, so... Here are the new chps! Enjoy!

**VIII**

I began coughing once more, hacking up a bit of blood. It didn't worry me, I was used to it. Anyway, three more hours had gone by, and Sasuke continued to amaze me. He had found five of the six letters just by taking his time and looking closely. Sakura had found three letters, and Naruto, disappointingly, had only found one. They still had two days... Maybe Naruto would pass...but then again, it's Naruto I'm talking about. It was late and the sun was setting, meaning it was time to stop for the day.

"Ok. Meet back here tomorrow at ten in the morning." I crossed my arms. "You're all doing well. I don't want to rush you, but if you feel up to, work on it some more tonight. I see you all tomorrow." I looked at Kenta and Kakashi, watching both of them nod.

"Hitomi sensei?" Sasuke was standing right behind me.

"What is it? Need something?" He seemed to be hesitant and scared to ask. "Well?"

He backed away. "It's nothing." Sasuke had left the area, followed by Kakashi. "See you tomorrow."

"Later Hitomi sensei!" Naruto had run off, heading east. Sakura followed closely behind him, entering the village's walls and disappearing into the streets. Kenta was the only one who stayed behind.

Kenta placed a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. "It's happening again, isn't it? You should take care of it before it worsens. Remember what happened last time? You nearly wound up dead." He sighed heavily. "What if even the master can't heal you when it gets worse, what'll happen to you then...? We'll lose another kagunin, and we can't afford that. You can't afford that! What's more important: The Society and other people like those genin, or you and wanting to send yourself to death!?"

I recoiled at his words. They were like a sharp toxin, hurtful...critical. I coughed some more, spitting some blood on the ground. Crouching down, I wiped my mouth and took a few deep breaths. "Why are you so concerned about me and my health? I'll see a doctor tomorrow, would that ease you?"

"A little." He leaped into the trees. "Good night, Hitomi." Kenta was gone.

I sighed, grunting. I had to face the truth. My illness would claim my life, but...not anytime soon. Storytime!!! A long time ago, when I was eleven, some things happened. Not common things, but unhappy things. I was taken to live with a different family, but they shut me out of their home. All alone, I attended training everyday, returning home to the streets each day. It rained for three days in a row, and I had no shelter. I was told I was late for training two days in a row by my sensei. The next day, he said I didn't show up at all. Instead, he found me lying in a hospital bed, unconscious and barely clinging to life. I woke up within a week, resuming my training three days later. Then, five years later when I was sixteen, I was hospitalized once again because of a nearly fatal illness. Master Harlan was the one who saved me then. This same disease has haunted me since the day I was sent out to live on the streets. I sighed. "Kenta... Why do you care about me so much? Am I that important to you?" Coughing again, I headed for home. It was late and I needed some sleep.

The next morning, the sun shone on my face. It was 8:37. I wasn't late for anything, but it never hurt to be ready, did it? About twenty minutes after I had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed, someone was knocking at my door.

It creaked as I pulled it open. "Kakashi... What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No... But I would like to talk to you before we head out to the clearing today." His expression was blank. "I have a few questions for you. Shall we?"

We passed a few shops, swapping stories about our lives and what kind of lives we had lived up to the present day. "Tell me... Would you continue the observations challenges in my place? Next up is a shuriken... and they still have today and part of tomorrow with the needles." I crouched down, coughing violently a couple of times. "Not...now..."

"Something wrong?"

I looked up at him and stood. Walking ahead, I stopped to wait for him. "Come on." We were now at the doorway to the Academy, but there was nothing here for either of us. "It's..." Sitting down on a bench, I sighed. "I not sure I should tell you, but you must promise me something beforehand." He nodded. "When I was eleven, I was thrown out of my...home...and onto the streets. I became ill with a sickness that may eventually claim my life. It afflicts me every now and then, and this year is one of those times. Kenta won't forgive me if the worst happens, so I'm checking myself into the hospital in the afternoon..." I looked up at the sky, watching the clouds move overhead. "I want you to continue training them what I've started."

"That's fine." His voice was heavy with hesitation. "Curious..."

"Hm?"

"Under that brace of yours..." He was hesitant. "What are you hiding?"

I looked at my right arm, staring at it for a minute or two without giving up an answer. "It... I could ask you the same question about that mask of yours. What are you hiding from the world?" He didn't answer. "Fine. I guess you did ask first." I removed the brace, revealing that my arm had an insignia was branded into the skin, along with the scarred tissue from my burn. "It happened about nineteen years ago, when I became what I am. My family's house was burned down, and I was trapped in a room. This arm was caught in the doorway, and was burned in the flames..." I glanced at him, not caring what he thought. I ran the fingers of my left hand along the mark. "This symbol is the insignia of the Society, and will always be here." I slid the brace back on, hiding the scarred skin. "Now for you."

"I wasn't done." He crossed his arms. "Tell me about your family."

"What is this, twenty questions?" He grunted. "Very well. My mother died when I was two, so I never got to know her... My father on the other hand, owned a small ramen shop. It didn't bring in a lot of money, but it was enough for us to live off of. When I turned five, our home burned down, the shop was demolished, and my father died. Me and my brother were hospitalized for burns and any other injuries. Once I got out, I was thrust into the life of a Kagunin, but refused. I wanted to search for my brother, who had just disappeared once he was discharged, but it wasn't an option... I had to begin my training." He didn't reply, so I kept talking. "On my ninth birthday, I met with him for the first time in four years. Two years later...he...his death was all over the news." I shut my eyes and began to cry. It was an upsetting event, and it was hard to talk about. "I was devestated... At his funeral, I burst out in tears, disturbing the silence of the service. Everyone there was angry with me, and the only people who stood at my side were Master Harlan...and him...Kenta. The next day, I met Seji Toyama...the last person I would ever learn from. He taught me almost everything I know..." I was holding the pendant Iruka had given to me. My tears ran onto it, carrying away some of the dirt that remained on it. "Anything else?"

"You didn't have to answer." He tried to seem sentimential, but he couldn't fool me. It was obvious that he didn't care. "I was just asking out of curiosity. You really didn't have to say anything." I sighed. My breathing became heavy. It felt like a kunai was piercing my heart again. Clutching my chest again, I fell to my knees and coughed vehemently. Blood became visible on the ground. "Hitomi...! Are you alright!"

"Don't!" Coughing more violently, I tried to hold back. "Please..." I was able to catch my breath and stop coughing. Now standing, I looked at my watch. "We should get to the clearing. It's nearly ten." I was on my way, but he didn't move. "If that ever happens to me again in your presence, don't interfere. It's normal when I get like this... Let's move."

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting at the clearing. Sasuke had completed the challenge, and was ready to turn it in. Sakura had found five of the six letters. As soon as Naruto showed up, he claimed to have found three letters.

"Here. I finished last night." Sasuke handed the needle, along with a small slip of paper to me. Carefully looking over the needle and the paper, I let him leave to do whatever he wanted.

"He's done already!?"

I looked Sakura in the eyes, and she backed away. "What are you whinning about? You only have one more to find, unlike Naruto."

"Hey!" He tossed a few shuriken at me, angered by my comment. "I only have three more to go!"

I tilted my head toward the ground and closed my eyes. "You will never understand..." Feeling faint, I crouched down and my breathing quickened. "Both of you... Get to work. You only have until tomorrow morning to complete this. That includes you, Naruto." I glanced at him, instilling some kind of fear. He looked away, and began working on his assignment once more.

"Sensei?" Sakura was standing beside me, her eyes wide. "Is everything ok? You don't seem well..."

I exhaled, uncertain what to tell her. Despite my heart, I went against my better judgment and told her the truth. "Kakashi will train you for the next few days. There are somethings I need to take care of. Once you finish, give it to him. Let Naruto know." I crouched down, feeling dizzy for the third time in one day. "Remember to look with your eyes, not you chakra." Standing against my will, I looked over to Kakashi who nodded. "Good luck to both of you." I jumped into the trees, leaving the three of them to return to the village.

Walking through the streets, people were talking with such enthusiasm, sorrow, and fear. Most of the shops were busy, with at least two people at each one. Children were running around, oblivious to everything else around them. It was painful to see children. I never got to have a childhood...maybe that's why I was disgusted at the sight. Other ninja lined the street in clusters, gossiping and discussing some interesting things. On my way to see Sai at the Society, I came across Gai, and the look he had on his face made me feel even worse.

"Have you heard the news, Hitomi?"

"Let me guess... Lee can start training again?" I didn't look at him. I wasn't feeling well at all, and he wasn't helping.

"No."

I sighed. "Humor me..."

"It's about Iruka..." His voice lowered in tone, and his head fell. It seemed as though he'd lost all hope or pride, or...something. As soon as he said Iruka's name, even I felt as though I'd lost something. "I'm surprised at you, to be honest. I thought all Kagunin were informed of everything..."

"Yeah, well... It depends on if we check in with our...informants." I pressed a hand to my forehead, wondering when the torture would end. "Are we done? I have other important things to get to other than having you waste my time." I leaned against a pillar of a shop.

"You don't know, do you? Well... Last night, a jonin and two chunin were attacked by an unknown entity... Iruka was the only one who survived, but was badly wounded... Not to mention that his classroom was ransacked... Do you know anything about this?"

I turned away from him, contemplating over the information he had just given me. "What gives you that idea, besides my rank?"

"I thought you were close to Iruka and I can't believe that you're this calm about it... Everyone else is on edge." His pride was rising once again, which meant I had a chance to crush him.

"Yeah? Well... In case you forgot... I'M NOT EVERYONE, AM I!? Look, we're only 'friends', if you want to categorize us. Kenta is the one whom I have a relationship with." I turned around to face him, but walked past him, shoving him off to the right. "I have things to do, and I don't need you to get in my way and waste my time. Good-bye, Gai. Maybe another day I'll be willing to listen to you rant on about nothing."

He raised a fist in the air and pointed at me. He was prideful again, but also very angry. "How can you of all people be so calm!!!? Even the Hokage is on edge! What's wrong with you!!!?"

Trying to ignore him, I kept walking. "Later..." Above on a rooftop, I could hear two voices, a young woman and man. "Neji...Tenten...Hm."

"How immature can he be? Can't he see that she just wants to be left alone?" Tenten was leaning on the railing, digusted at her sensei.

"He'll always be like that. Think back to about a year ago. Remember when Kakashi challenged him to 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'?"

"Yeah... What does that have to do with this?" She turned around to face Neji. "Neji?"

He sighed heavily. "Keep watching and you'll find out."

Gai was running to catch me and stop me from leaving. As boring and annoying as he was, I didn't run away. (Yes, could've gotten away, but in my condition, I'd just be sending myself to death... I don't want to die, well... Not yet, at least.) As soon as he put a hand on my shoulder, I spun around and forced him to his knees.

"Whoa... She's beautiful..." Mesmerized. she tried to regain her focus. "Sensei, leave her alone! She doesn't want to be near you!!"

"Fool..."

I glanced up, only to see one of the most accurate ninja staring down on us. "Your student makes a good piont. Why can't you just leave me alone?" He was struggling to free himself from my grip. "I have a easy way to solve this." I released him and held out my left hand which was clenched in a fist.

Trying to relieve himself of some of the pain, he was gripping his shoulder. "What..."

"Rock, paper, scissors. I win, you leave me alone. You win, um... We'll think of something after the outcome. Deal?" He stood and held out his left hand. After three, he still had his hand clenched, while mine was flat. "Paper beats rock, Gai. I win." I began to walk away from him for the third time. This time, he didn't argue and he didn't come chasing after me. It was a huge relief. Coughing a few times, I thanked him.

Waiting at the doorway of the hospital was Kenta, making sure that I checked in. "I was starting to wonder when you would get here."

"Sorry. I got... held up by a certain overconfident jonin." My voice was heavy with disgust and disappointment. It wasn't that I didn't like Gai, it's just that I wasn't in the best of moods. Kenta wasn't helping either. "Let's just get this over with..." I sighed. Checking in at the front desk, A bad feeling was rising within me.

"That time again, Miss Yano? It hasn't even been a year!" The secretary was in shock to see me stand infront of the desk again so soon. I had been in for the same condition about seven months ago. "Right this way. I take it that you're also wanting to see Mr. Osia? He hasn't been in recently, but I've heard that he was on his way back to the village."

"Good. Let's get this over with..."


	10. 9

**IX**

Sai Osia... One of the few ninja who could match the Hokage, even if it was Tsunade... Two days had gone by too quickly. I felt completely disoriented and out of place, even if it was only two days. The room I was in was plain. There wasn't much else besides the bed I was laying one, a window, and a side table. Curtains were dimming the sunlight that was getting in, but it didn't matter. I was going to be released today...thank god for that. The door, which was also white, was open. I could make out parts of the conversations of the people who had gone by, but nothing about Iruka had popped up.

"Morning. I see you're awake. Feeling any better?" A nurse had entered with a smile on her face.

Sitting up in bed, I took a deep breath. "Much. Thanks. Find anythnig unusual about it?" She had a confused look on her face. "You know the pattern... Find anything out about why now?"

"No, I'm sorry. Onto another topic, ready to leave?" I nodded. "Good. Your clothes are in there. I had some brought here for you when you were ready to check out. See you again in a few years...hopefully."

I nodded. _Yeah... I hope so too..._ Crawling out of my bed, I walked over to the closet looking thing and changed into the clothes inside. "Crap! I forgot to ask about Sai...!" Exhaling, I looked out the window. "Iruka..." The door of my room creeped open and a pair of eyes were staring at me. "What's up?"

"Good to see you're feeling better. They said you were asleep the whole time." He walked inside with a smirk. "Too bad..."

"Nice to see you, too." It wasn't the best of 'hellos'. "What's too bad, Kenta?"

"Naruto. He still hasn't finished the task you assigned him." He was holding Naruto's needle and a small crinkled piece of paper. I took it from him and uncrinkled it. "He didn't find all of them in time. Sakura and Sasuke are leaving sometime today on a mission with Kakashi. What do you plan on having Naruto do as compensation?"

I glanced at him, not sure how to answer. Iruka's state entered my mind. I longed to know what had happened during the time I was asleep, but I also wanted to speak with Naruto. Decisions, decisions... I sighed, leaning against one of the bare walls. "I'll talk to him..." I looked Kenta in his visible eye, hoping for some response. "Tell me... You've heard about Iruka's condition, right?" He nodded back. "Do you know which room?"

He chuckled... "Yeah. Follow me. Can you walk?"

"What do you think!? I'm standing, aren't I?" I pushed myself off of the wall and put a hand on my waist. "Just take me to him." I looked down at the floor, praying for him.

Room 1272... Iruka Umino's room... As soon as I entered, I felt shattered, broken... His eyes were closed, he didn't respond to his own name... He seemed lifeless. Lying in that bed, hooked up to an IV and having a blood transfusion... A tear ran from my left eye. "Iruka..." There were several cuts on his face and arms, and his right hand was heavily bandaged. "Oh god..." I fell back into Kenta's arms feeling faint.

"Are you ok?"

"I just..." I sighed. "Take me home... I'm tired and I need some...time to think." Standing on my own, I backed away from him. "I'm sorry, Kenta. I need some time to myself today. And don't even think about shadowing me... I'm not in the mood." I brushed right past him, and yeah, I felt guilty about it, but what I said was true. I needed some time to myself, but, I also needed to hear some of the news that was flowing through the village.

At the Society, I was about to reach for the door once I heard a certain low-pitched voice. It was Sonia and Kana. I know that eavesdropping isn't a nice thing to do, and is considered rude, but hey... what else was I supposed to do? Barge in and ruin the perfect oppertunity to listen in on something? As if.

_So you want us to eliminate them? _

_Yes. Both of them are no longer of any use to us, not to mention that she's lost her talent for killing. He's...coping with the loss of his student, but he'll get in the way later on, especially if he finds out. Kana, Sonia, you have your mission. Inform the others and carry it out as soon as you can. I need them dead._

_So it's that important that Hitomi and Kenta are killed? Why do we have to go to all this trouble?_

_Simple... They can't know what we plan to do. Either way, they would wind up dead eventually, but the sooner the better. Sonia, I have a separate job for you. Once Hitomi and Kenta are dead, go after Jun. She'll side with Hitomi, and anybody who does, I want dead. Understood?_

_Yes sir. Eliminate Hitomi Yano, Kenta Kasama, Sai Osia, Naida Okisawa and Jun Kenda._

_Go. You don't have much time... Oh, and before I forget... Kill them one by one when they're separtated from each other. Otherwise, both of you will die._

It seemed that those last words were the last of the conversation. Reaching for the handle of the doors, they cracked open and Sonia and Kana walked out.

"Hitomi... Feeling better already? I guess your injuries weren't that bad." She stared at me in my right eye. "I guess that you don't conceal it anymore."

"Sonia..." I didn't even look at her. "I didn't have any injuries to begin with...just my illness. Besides, what do you care? You're a Hidden Sound ninja, and last I checked, they're pathetic at everything. They can't even kill anyone without giving away their position..." You can tell that I don't like her, can't you? Kana was beginning to annoy me with her silence.

"How dare you call me pathetic! Hidden Leaf ninja are the weakest of all!" She was reaching for a kunai knife.

"Oh please... I could kill you here and now, no...both of you, and you wouldn't even have a chance to stike back or defend yourselves. I'm one of the best, and you know you can't kill me, so why even try to, right? Exactly." I turned my back to her. Who knew? Maybe I was getting myself into something that I couldn't get out of. Maybe I was overconfident in my own abilities. I would find out when the time was right. That...that I knew. "I have better things to do than waste my time here."

"See you soon, assassin."

I entered into the chamber, only to see representatives of the council stand before me. "Where's the Master?" I walked closer to the cedar desk, picking up a sheet of paper. "I was hoping to speak with him sometime today. Where is he?"

"You need not know."

I raised my eyebrows and sighed. It wasn't going to be easy to get what I was after. "Where is he?"

"You need not know."

"The location of Sai Osia?" I had a feeling...

"You need not know."

Yay! My feelings/ hunch were/was right! But I'm also not wrong as often as I am right about these things. (here, the simplified version: I'm hardly wrong and always right.) "Fine. I will speak with him eventually, and I will find out what's going on. Be assured." I turned my back on them, trying to block out the same annoying sentence they kept repeating over and over again. Closing the door behind me, I came face to face with Jun. "Hey."

"I see you've...recovered. Is Harlan here today?" Her voice was strained heavily with annoyance. I didn't answer her. "Very well. I guess we'll just have to keep trying to contact him." She closed a fan and stared at me. "How 'bout we go get some ramen?"

My eyes grew wide, but I followed her. It was just after noon, and I was getting hungry. After sitting and waiting for our lunch, we ate and talked about various subjects, including what I had overheard earlier.

"You're positive? For real?"

"Would I lie, Jun?" I couldn't believe it either, but I had to let the news spread. "I know what I heard, and I heard him say those exact words. We're on the edge... and we'll soon be over it. I don't know about you, but..." I was shattered and scared. I didn't know where to go or who to turn to. I'm just one person, after all.

"You're scared about what's going to happen, aren't you?" She looked over at me, and I nodded. "You're not alone. You know that. You have Kenta at your side, along with Kakashi. Then there's me. I know we haven't always agreed about everything, but I will stand with you." She set down her chopsticks and took a sip of her tea. "If you do speak the truth, I will stand with you and pray we overcome this ordeal. But to think the master would betray the beliefs he taught us? It sounds kind of farfetched... How could he do this?"

I set down my chopsticks across the bowl that was filled with ramen. "Tell me Jun... Have you heard any rumors involving Harlan or the Kagunin?"

"I did hear one, but I didn't think much of it at the time. Supposedly... rouge ninja have been appearing at numerous killings, along with Kagunin whose identities remained secret. Perhaps... Sonia and Kana were behind them?"

I slammed my fist on the table, losing control for a moment.

"Hey! Be careful!"

I looked up at the cook, apologizing for my actions. I turned away from Jun in an attempt to hide my anger and shame. "Jun, can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Just come with me to the monument. I need to see something." Dark clouds began to cover the sky. It began to rain and it grew colder. "Great... Rain."

"You're not going to melt."

I glared at my ally in a discouraging manner. "It's not that... Let's go to the flower shop first." A surprise was waiting for me once I entered the shop. The fragrance of all of the flowers was endearing, but it brought terrible memories that I prefered to surpress back. "Sakura!? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission with Kakashi and Sasuke...?"

"I'm working today, so it was just Kakashi sensei and Sasuke that went on the mission." She seemed depressed. "So... Can I help you find a specific flower or anything?" She was eager, enjoying her job as the clerk.

"Yeah, actually." Jun was standing behind me with her arms crossed, whispering in my ears. "Shut up. Sakura, does this shop carry any exotic flowers?" She nodded and guided us to the back of the shop which, I might add, was cold. She was holding up a small boquet of a mixture of flowers. They were beautiful, and painful to look at at the same time. The memories were coming back once more and I was beginning to feel faint. "They're nice, but... I'll take one of those and two of those." I picked out a lily and two red roses. Once I had paid Sakura what I owed, Jun and I left the shop and headed into the trees toward the monument.

Droplets of water ran right off the polished rock. As soon as Jun saw it, tears began to run from her eyes. I sympathized for her, because I was about to start crying. Setting down the flowers in front of the stone, I crouched down and began to pray. Jun had done the same with pristine teas running down her face. "Why here, Hitomi? Why now?" Her voice was cracked and filled with sorrow.

"To honor the past... To find out what lies ahead...and... To help move on from what's already happened... Don't you see? It's a thing of...of..." I froze. I was cold, crying, and I froze, unable to find the right word. "Realization. Can't move on without taking one step back, can you?" I stood, placing a hand on the stone. "Mother, Father... are you proud of what I've become, of the path I've chosen? What about you, brother? Forgive me for being so weak back then. I never meant any disrespect or dishonor. I beg of you... Forgive me. Please..." I was crying in the rain, asking for something that I could never have, so speak with the people whose voices would never be heard again.

"You'll never see them again, as I'll never see my little sister again." She stood, fixing her hair. "Where to next?"

"I'm going to heard out of the village shortly." The rain was clearing up, and a small amount of sun was breaking through the clouds. "Are you coming, or staying? If you're coming, go find Naruto and meet me in my apartment. See you soon." I left her alone to get soaked by the rain.

At home, I changed into a dry set of clothes and grabbed a few kunai and shuriken. I was only taking one katana with me. "And now to find Kenta..." I had walked out of my room and as I turned the corner, I ran into the person I was looking for. "Well, that takes care of that. Let's go find Naida. We'll come here after we've found her." I grabbed him by his left wrist, and he was confused about what was going on. Leading him out of the building and onto the street, I was nearly thrown to the ground when he released himself.

"What the hell is going on?"

I felt threatened by him. "Right... uh... I'll explain once we find Naida and meet up with Jun and Naruto. Just help me find her." I began to look around, but Kenta just pointed a finger. "What is it?"

"I found Naida." He was pointing straight at her. Kenta ran up to her and told her to come along, but she didn't seem that eager.

"Oh! Do I have to? I'm kinda busy at the moment." She stared Kenta in the eyes and then turned to me. "Hitomi, what's this all about?"

The streets of the city were not the place to tell her about what I had overheard, and I didn't want to make up another excuse. "Naida, there's a conspiracy involving certain Kagunin whose names I won't mention. The thing is... This isn't the place. Let's head back to my apartment and wait there for Jun and Naruto. THEN I'll explain."


	11. 10

**X**

Jun and Naruto had finally shown up, and it was a good thing they did... Any longer and I would've fallen asleep.

"Sorry it took so long... He gave me a good run." She was tired. Bending down and placing her hands on her knees, she began to take long deep breaths. She had a scornful look on her face and was facing Naruto.

"It's your own fault for chasing me and not showing yourself!! In addition to that, you're a sand ninja! Leaf ninja and sand ninja are enimies!!"

"So you say!" I had to interrupt him. He was beginning to be a giant headache. "Look... Something's going on revolving around the word 'betrayal'. Two Kagunin are dead... a jonin and a chunin are dead... Iruka Umino is near-death..." There was something else I saw happen, but it was too horrifying to talk about. Even if I mentioned it... I'm not gonna finish that sentence. "There's something else, but I don't feel like mentioning it. You don't like that? Deal with it." I looked at Naida and Kenta. Both were eager to learn why I had called them to this... 'mini meeting'. "Earlier today, I went to the Society HQ. I know that eavesdropping isn't considered polite, but...well, I couldn't pass up the oppertunity. Now, I'm starting to wish I hadn't heard, but I suppose it's for the better..."

Naida's arms were crossed. "Quit stalling and say it already!" Impaitence had swept over her. Kenta was nodding his head. "See? Even he agrees with me."

I wasn't stalling... I was _hesitating._ There's a difference! "Alright already! Sonia and Naida were inside talking with the master. I don't exactly know what they were talking about, but they said '_eliminate Hitomi Yano, Kenta Kasama, Sai Osia, Naida Okisawa and Jun Kenda.' _Something about that sentence tells me that we've been betrayed but our own leader. I know I can trust all of you, but I'm not sure about any of the others." I sat on my bed and sighed. "If that job is carried out, what's going to happen then? All of us need to watch our backs, including you, Naruto."

"Wait... What about Seiji, Taji and Rei?" Naida's arms were still crossed and she was now leaning against the wall? "Are you saying that I can't trust my sister and one of my mentors?"

"Yes." Jun wasn't going to accept it easily. "Am I just supposed to go along with you saying that I can't believe my friends?"

"That's not what I'm implying..." Maybe I'd gottenmyself into something that I couldn't get out of. Thoughts of doubt were running through my mind. _What if they left me to stand alone? I can't take out seven people at once! _"All I'm saying is that we need to be careful with who we trust with our lives. I trust all of you."

Jun had turned so that her back was facing me. She wasn't in a good mood, an nobody liked her when she wasn't in a good mood. "What reason do we have to trust you!?"

"You believed me earlier! Why change your mind now!?" I thought that I might have insulted her when I mentioned that Taji might be one of our new enimies. "Whether you trust me or not, I don't care, I'm just asking you guys to help me figure what's really going on!" I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Naruto was mumbling about something, but none of us could hear what. "Naruto?"

"Um... Yeah... Heh heh... Hitomi sensei, what does this have to do with me?"

"It's simple. You've been brought into our world. You know too much about us now... In other words and language that you can understand, you've become a threat. Not just to us, but them." He couldn't walk the path of a Kagunin. Sasuke still had a chance, but Naruto was destined to only go as high as a jonin. There was no avoiding that. "There's too much risk if we just let you walk away. You know what we look like, you know our names, you even know how we fight and what peice of the Kekayaken each of us has had grafted into us. THAT'S why you're a threat."

He shrinked and backed away. "Whaddaya mean I know all that stuff!? I only know about you!"

Jun turned around to face us, speaking her mind as usual. "You may not know about me or Naida, but you've been exposed to Hitomi and Kenta. You know what their Kekayaken peices are, not to mention their skills. You see, Kagunin don't know each other entirely. As a matter of fact, we mainly only know ninja from our own village. Since I'm a sand ninja, I know Taji the beswt out of all Kagunin. Kenta and Hitomi know each other well because they're from the same village, as well as the late Koji Inakura. Again, Kenta, I'm sorry. Naida, being a ninja of the mist and waves, knows Seiji and Kana like the back of her hand. We aren't all friends with one another, that's for sure. You know too much about ninja that Sonia and Kana call enemies. Sorry, kid. You're stuck working with us."

Kenta and Naida nodded, agreeing with Jun. I, too, nodded in agreement. She was right. He had gotten involved and there was no way out. "Come on." I stood and walked over to the door. "We need to catch up with Kakashi and Sasuke. I've got a bad feeling, and it's getting worse."

...We jumped from tree to tree, staying as silent as five ninja could while hurrying their way through thick forest. Naruto was the loudest, giving away our position everytime he set a foot on a branch. However, we stopped for a break, seeing as how we'd been on our feet for a good three hours.

"Hitomi, before we left the village, you said you had a bad feeling. What did you mean?" Naida had a hand on her hip, curious and angered.

"Two days ago, I had a dream. Blood was everywhere, and people I knew were dying. I could see the shadows of five people and they were laughing..." There was something else but it wasn't clear. "Also... I saw my family...And then nothing... I woke up after that."

"HEY!!! I had the same dream! Well... Except for the last part." Naruto was going off swearing a vow that he would find out what it meant.

Naida was staring at the clouds as they drifted overhead. "Come to think of it... I had a dream exactly like that. What could it mean?"

Kenta shrugged. "Who knows? I haven't had a dream like that. What makes it so special?" He didn't grasp the importance, and it disappointed me. All he did was turn away, and stared off into the distance. "Look, I'm just agitated. Sorry... Do you think it could be a sign from the Kekayaken?"

It puzzled me. Premonitions were rare, but the fact that Naruto claimed to have seen the same thing was what made me believe that Kenta's reasoning wasn't right. "What about Naruto? He isn't a Kagunin."

Jun was whispering to Naida, suggesting something. "What if he's fallen into Its graces? He could be blessed."

"Selected by It? Heh..." I laughed... Hard. Maybe it was what I believed, or what I was told to believe. Either way, it sounded like nonsense. Pure nonsense. "I highly doubt that. Be realistic. Only Kagunin were granted that ability, why a simple genin?"

Naruto raised a fist in the air, angered by my words. "I'm right here, y'know!!"

"I... I guess it's possible, but how could he be selected? For one, he's too old and foolish, and secondly... I... There would be too much of a burden on me if something happened to you. Kakashi thinks of you as family, and I would feel every last bit of guilt!" I sighed. "We've wasted too much time, we need to get moving. If we stay here for any longer, we'll have a hard time catching up to them."

Naida, surprisingly, agreed with me. "She's right. They're hard enough to track as it is, and I should know. I'm one of the best trackers in my village."

Back on the trail. we resumed our course. Clouds went dark, and rain began to trickle from the sky, followed by thunder. Naida stopped ahead of the rest of us, and we could tell that something had gone wrong.

"I've lost them. All traces of the way they took are gone." She turned to me. "What now, Hitomi? I don't have any way whatsoever to track them."

I looked around for any sign, but found nothing. "Let's travel along the road. At least we'll be able to see what's ahead of us and not go in circles. Might be easier to find them that way." The four of them nodded to me and we headed for the road. Still in the trees, the rain beagn to ease and the sun was peeking out from behind a cloud. Some thing dark was ahead. In our attempt to hide from whoever it was, we were caught.

"Sai!!" Naida ran into his arms. She was smiling and acting like a five-year-old. "Sai, it's so good to see you again!!"

He shoved her away and gave me an akward look. "What now?"

"Oh... Just another conspiracy against all the nations involving half of the Kagunin. For all I know, you're not on our side."

"Harlan's plan? You know?"

"We all do." I pointed to Naruto. "Even the Uzemaki kid knows, but only because he's been involved for the past two and a half weeks."

"SSSTRK?" His expression was blank and he showed no emotion. Jun took a step forward. "The insignia. SSSTRK."

Jun leaned against the drenched dark brown wood with a kunai knife in her right hand. "What does that even stand for? You seem to know." She took a look at her kunai. "It's on every weapon that we use."

"No." He drew his ahura and held it horizontally in front of his face. "Only on OUR weapons, Jun. The weapons we use are custom made for the way each of us fights. Our weapons suit us because they were made for us. SSSTRK is just the group who oversees those things. Do you know what it stands for?" He was silent for a minute or two, waiting for one of us to reply. "I guess not. SSSTRK stands for the members who follow Harlan and will do anything for him, including wiping out half of the Society. Incase you haven't figured it out yet, they're after me, too. The letters stand for _Seiji, Saika, Sonia, Taji, Rei, and Kana. S. S. S. T. R. K. _See? They're the ones who follow him. Their names are ingraved on our weapons. They're the ones who are attempting to kill us."

Naida was speechless to hear the name of her sister. She wouldn't believe it, not matter what. "Not Rei... I don't believe you! She would never try to kill me! Would she...? I don't believe you, Sai! I just don't!" She turned away from him. Not knowing what or who to believe, she began walking back to the village. "I knew this was a waste of time! I'm heading back to the village! You can finish this on your own!"

She left us, heading back to the village and a part of her family. I shook my head. "Can't blame her... She young and has much to learn..." Sighing, I walked forward passing Sai. "Are you coming with us? We're searching for two people who are...unfortunately...involved. I have a feeling that they're on the list."

"So you had the dream as well..." I nodded to him. "The Copy Ninja, and the soul survivor of the Uchiha clan?" He shrugged. "I suppose. Not like I have anything better to do..."

Jun and Kenta nodded to him, and we started on our way, leaving Naida alone. "Let's keep going. I don't think we're far from their location..."

The rain had completely stopped, but the clouds had covered the only peice of sun that had revealed itself. It didn't matter. What mattered was what the two dark lumps up ahead were.

"Sasuke?" Naruto went ahead of us, and kept calling out his comrades names. "Kakashi sensei, Sasuke!?" As we all got closer, we realized that something truly was wrong. "Kakashi sensei!!"

Sai checked over Kakashi, while I was given the duty of seeing to Sasuke. He had been thrashed and was slightly bleeding, but he was still conscious. "Good. Sasuke, what exactly happened?" He didn't answer me, but it was all the same. Sai had stated that Kakashi's chakra levels were low, but nothing too serious had happened to him. Jun sighed, and Naruto was laughing.

"Ha! I knew they were alright! Yeah! Believe it!"

I was about to crush his pride. It felt good to crush his pride. You think that's wrong? Deal with it. "Naruto, I don't know if you've all realized, but they were attacked. By who or what, I don't know." I looked over at the strongest Kagunin. "Sai?"

"He's just exhausted. A day or two of rest and he should be fine." Kakashi was propped up against a tree that Sai was close to.

Sasuke was awake and moving on his own, and I was impatient. "Tell me Sasuke. What happened to you and Kakashi?"

His voice was distorted and cracked at every syllable, but one could make out what he was saying. "Five people... Five people appeared out of nowhere. We didn't stand a chance. I remember being thrown hard by one of them, and then there's nothing...except seeing you, Naruto and two people I don't recognize..."

I sighed and let him relax. His voice had been strained worse than I thought it would've been. "Jun, any ideas?"

"The only thing I can think of would be SSSTRK. Seeing as how there's six letters/ names, and that Saika was a part of it and now dead... Sai?"

The Hidden Sound Ninja shushed her, and kept staring into the forest as if he was following something with his eyes. "Damnit... All of you, prepare for battle. All of you might as well come out. You want a battle, come and get it."

I had left both of my katanas back in the village, so all I had in the category of weapons was a few kunai and six shuriken. Heh... Good thing I'm half decent at taijutsu. It isn't my strongest, but I have some skill. That counts, right?

About a minute after Sai had called out to them, they showed themselves. Taji, Seiji, Rei, Kana, and Sonia... The only one who wasn't here, was Saika, but he was also dead... (check chpt 1 or 2 if you forget what happened). I looked around. Naruto was already unconscious, and Kenta was missing. "Great... Five on three. Any ideas?"

Neither Jun or Sai answered me. They were...um...what's the right word? Um...preoccupied? Yeah, that's it! Jun was facing against Taji, while Sai was left to fight Seiji and Kana. Rei and Sonia were mine.

"Look, Hitomi, it's nothing personal, but if Harlan wants you dead, what choice do we, meaning you, have?" Rei was ready to fight, holding four shuriken in her left hand, and three kunai in the right. Sonia was armed with two of her four katanas.

"Is this really necessary? Why does he want us dead, anyway?"

"Simple..." Sonia's toxic words flowed out of her mouth. "You're holding him back. Stopping him from achieving his goal, his ambitions. He'll probably kill us off eventually, but it doesn't matter. So long as you die before me, I'll be happy." She made a move to strike, getting behind me before I could realize it, and Rei standing in my face. They were working in perfect synch with one another, striking at the same time with out flaws.

"Jun, a little help!?"

"My hands are tied..." She punched Taji, but he blocked and made his move with a kunai knife. Jun had recieved a small cut on her cheek. "...at the moment! Can it wait!?" She dodged a punch and a swipe of Taji's kunai.

"Fine...Nghh." I had taken a hit to the ribs. Yeah, it hurt, but pain is what let's you know that you're still alive. I learned that lesson a long time ago. "By me! Hyah!" Sonia had caught my foot, and I couldn't get free. There was a shrill, agonized scream coming from behind. I tried to sneak a glance at Jun, but my head couldn't turn that far.

"Jun!" Sai was able to glance at her. "Woah!" He barely dodged a blow to his neck that could've been fatal.

Back on my feet and dodging more hits and cuts, I finally saw Jun, who was struggling to say alive. She moaned and cradled her wounds. "Jun!!"

Sonia was infront of me, and Rei was behind, and before I knew it, I had taken a punch to the right side of my neck, and thrown into the air for a few seconds. Landing on the rough, sandy ground, I felt as though I had just been mauled by an animal of some sort. Pain seared through my body, and my vision even went blury.

"Now you die!" Sonia had swung her katanas, but I felt no pain, and nothing turned black or red. All I heard was a scream of pain. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I felt as though I had no choice. Standing over me was Kakashi, a katana wedged in his back.

"Kakashi..." The parts of my body I landed on were still throbing. "Why...?" He didn't answer. Instead, he just fell off to the side, not saying a word or even moaning. He just fell. "No..."

"RAH!!" Sai tossed a shuriken at Kana, and she retreated into the trees. Next to fall back was Seiji, followed by Rei. "Get back!! Leave!" He swung his blade and nicked Rei on the arm.

"They're too strong for us! We need to retreat, Sonia!" Rei backed away from my limp body. Sonia's feet, however, were still planted firmly on the ground. She refused to move. "We can't take on Sai! He's too strong for us."

"I don't care. You can run, be a coward, but I plan to stay and fight. Now might be my only chance to kill her!" She drew her third katana and swung.

I could barely see, but I knew that this time that I would be dead. Nothing could stop the blade, and I would be killed...or not. My vision had left me, but I could still hear the odd word or two, plus two swords clashing.

_You will leave...Go...kill you. I...mercy..._

_I'll return...I'll...you. Both..._

So this is the pain of death... Searing pain that only death can release you from. You remember how you were always told that there was a white light at the end of the tunnel? Well, I didn't see it. I don't even know if I'm still alive... Perhaps I am, maybe I'm not. All I know is that there wasn't a white light or tunnel. Maybe you can answer this for me... Does heaven exist? If so, Hell must as well. I didn't belong in heaven. I've done some bad things during my life... Maybe dying the way I had was my punishment... Or was it? Was I actually dead? Don't answer that one.


	12. 11

**XI**

Warmth... Safety... Peace and quiet... There were no sounds whatsoever. It was relaxing in a way, but annoying in another. My name was being called out several times in a row. I knew who it was, but I couldn't see him. I tried to open my eyes, but... well, I won't get into the details. His voice was high-pitched and full of sorrow, as if he was crying.

"You know...last I checked, crying _and _sorrow were signs...of weakness." I kept my eyes closed, not forcing them to open.

"Thanks the gods that you're awake!! They said you would die, but... I guess not..."

I trid to move, but my left side was in too much pain, then there was the fact that I was completely worn out. "How long have I been out?" My voice was light, and I could barely hear what I said. "Were were you during the battle? We could've used you..."

"They took me hostage, tied me up and locked me in some kind of shack.Sorry I wasn't there..." He was heavy with guilt. "As for you, you've been unconscious for a good two weeks."

"Two weeks!!" For a second, I could have choked on my own words. Yes, it was shocking, but what can you do, right? Well, there's probably an answer to that, but for the sake of my story, we'll leave it as a mystery. I coughed twice and moaned. "What about Jun, and Sai?"

"Sai's at her side at least ten hours each day, healing as much of her wounds as possible in that time. She's doing well for the time being, but I'm more concerned about you." He stood up and waled over the single window inside the room. "I know you'll be wondering about Kakashi..."

I moaned. "Course... He saved me. Don't tell me he's dead...?"

"Barely alive is more like it. The gash on his back is refusing to heal, despite what Sai's doing to heal it."

"If he uses too much chakra, he'll kill himself."

"Hmmm." He walked back to his chair and sat down. "He's knows the risks, Hitomi. He's worked this hard before. Sasuke and Naruto recovered well and were released about a week ago. Iruka's also back on his feet and teaching his class again." His hand touched mine, but I was barely able to feel it. "You scared me. I though you would die. Hm... I guess I was wrong, and it's a good thing I was... To think I was preparing for your funeral." He laughed, not believing himself.

"I mean that much to you, don't I? Funny... We known each other for years, and this is the first time something like this has ever happened." My voice was rough and my throat was sore. It hurt to say a single word. "Since when are you so devoted to one person?"

There was a knock on the door. "How is she?"

"Sai." I barely moved to acknowledge his presence. "What happened in the end?"

"I see you're awake... That's progress." He sighed and it sounded as if he fell to the floor.

"You ok?"

"Just tired. I've used up all of my chakra, even my reserved chakra's been used." I could hear him come closer. "It's good that you're awake, though. A good sign of healing. Any problems?"

I tried to move, and if I did, it was by 2mm. "You mean besides the fact that my whole left side is numb, I can barely move, and I don't have my voice? No." In case you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic.

"You still have your sarcasm. That's also a good sign."

I rolled my head to the right. "Shut up, and leave me alone. I'm tired and want to sleep." Someone had closed the curtains, and one of them had exited the room.

"Sorry... Sleep well, Hitomi." The door closed behind Sai, and I was left alone in my solitude.

My eyelids were still heavy, keeping me blinded from the world. It didn't matter. As long as I had some peace and quiet, I was happy. I drifted back into sleep, dreaming once again.

_DREAM..._

_"Ha ha! Brother, wait up! I can't run as fast as you! Kai!!! Wait!" _

_He spun around and looked me in my eyes. "Hurry up, Hitomi, or else we'll be late, and dad hates it when we're late!" He stopped along the road and waited for me._

_I finally caught up to him and he smiled. "Kai!" I laughed every time he stopped what he was doing and smiled at me. It made me so happy. "Brother... Where did mom go? She hasn't been at home for a long time." His smile disappeared. "Where is mom? How come you or dad never mention her? Its as if she never existed..."_

_He stopped along the road. "Come on. Let's go home." He didn't run and he didn't smile at all for the rest of the day. Back home, the three of us had sat down for supper, but there wasn't a conversation. I was ready to cry. _

_"Why?" I dropped my chopsticks, and stopped eating._

_My father's voice was rough. "Hitomi? Is something wrong? You've never turned down my chow mein. I thought it was one of your favourites." He set down his chopsticks and looked me in the eyes. "Are you feeling ok?"_

_"I wanna know. I wanna know why mom isn't here. Why she's NEVER here." I was angry at him and Kai. They were hiding something, and I wanted to know what it was. "You never talk about her, and it seems like she never existed."_

_"Hitomi..." Kai gave me a sympathetic look, and turned away shortly after. "Some things are meant to be untold."_

_"He's right Hitomi." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll tell you when you're older."_

_"She's dead, isn't she!?" Tears were flowing from my eyes continuously. "How did...How did she die?"_

_My father looked to my brother, and then to me. They kept exchanging glances and the room remained silent for about a minute._

_"Might as well tell her, Dad. She seems to know..." He looked away and glanced back. "I'll be in my room."_

_He left the room, so it was just me and my father. He sat down in Kai's chair, and ran a hand through what was left of his hair. "Hitomi, your mother was as beautiful as you are. I know you'll grow up to look like her... About four years ago, when you were two and a half years old, your mother fell ill. She was recieving treatment for it, but it wasn't enough. The best doctors were taking care of her. Two days after she fell ill, the sickness got worse, and she was barely able to breathe. Hours after the illness reached that stage,she..."_

_"Mom died." It was strange. I was sad, and felt like crying, but I couldn't. No feelings of guilt remained, but neither did happiness or sorrow. What was wrong with me? "Dad... I'm sorry for all the times I made you angry. It's because of mom, isn't it? I remind you of her, don't I?"_

_"Don't blame yourself. She claimed that the illness had been with her since her childhood." He placed a hand on my shoulder again. "Help me clean up?"_

_I nodded._

_REALITY..._

"Kai..." I moaned and moved a slight amount. "I'm so sorry..."

"Visions again?" The voice belonged to Sai. "Or reminiscing again?"

"Does it matter?"

I could barely see him nod, but he did. "You're sounding better than you were two days ago. And you can open your eyes." He sighed, relieved that I was recovering. "I'm just guessing that you're wanting to know about the others?"

"Of course."

He sat down on the foot of my bed and exhaled heavily. "Jun's doing better. Her wounds are finally starting to heal and she's more responsive." He was hesitating about Kakashi, and I knew that it wouldn't be good. "You know what I'm going to say next don't you?" He laughed and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Tell me anyway. I know you're going to, no matter what I say." I rolled onto my side, facing the door.

"If you know, why waste my breath?"

"Because I'll kill you at some point." Both of us laughed.

"Actually, he's started to heal. The signs are faint, but the cut has grown smaller." His voice seemed grim. Bad news was coming. "He should be dead from a gash that size, due to the injury itselt, and bloodloss. So why didn't he die?" Sai's eyes were closed and he cut off from his sentence.

"Everything ok?" There wasn't a response. "Sai?"

"Hm? What...?" He had dozed off. "Sorry. I'm fine."

"Take a break. Use too much chakra, and you'll kill yourself before anyone gets the chance." He laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You." He stood and walked over to the window and peered out from behind the curtain to look over the village. "No matter how bad things seem to get, you always have this cheery attitude. I don't understand. How do you do it?"

I sighed and looked over to him. "You haven't lived my life. I'm me. It's that simple. Once you live a life of terror, solitude, neglect and sickness, you'll understand. Sai... I... Thank you. For everything that you've done for me, and everyone else."

He walked away and left me alone so I could some more rest. I closed my eyes and began to think about good memories that I still had. My brother's smile was there. along with my father.

_You should try to fall asleep. Rest will help you recover faster._

"Who said that? Anyone here?" I refused to open my eyes.

_Trust my words. Getting some sleep will help you greatly. I assure you._

"Who said that!?" Was I hallucinating...dillusional. "What did they drug me with?"

_You have not been...drugged, as you say. I am a part of you and you are a part of me. Does this help?_

"What do you mean by 'a part of me'?"

_I am the eye you have lost due to batlle. As I said, I am a part of you, and you are a part of me. We are one. Without me, your perception of everything wouldn't be right. You would see things only half as well as you do now. If my eye was not your's, my right arm would be, where the scar remains. _

"So you're the Kekayaken? How do I know that I'm not insane? Maybe I've lost my mind, and this is all some dream..." My eyes remained closed and I drifted into sleep with another dream coming to me.

_DREAM..._

I stood before a large ancient temple. It looked to be around 400 years old; the stone was old and weathered, and some of the finer deatils carved into the stone walls and pillars had been worn down.

"Where is this place?" I walked around, not knowing where I was.

"This is my shrine...my home." A young, beautiful woman was standing behind me. "Not many people have had the chance to come here in their quests for truth, but I felt that it was your time to find out truths you would not be able to uncover on your own." She looked like a priestess, wearing a white dress and a lot of gold and gemstones. "Do you know who I am, Hitomi?"

"I have an idea...but I think I've gone crazy." I paused and laughed at myself. "You're the Kekayaken, aren't you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Your mind is quick, but you still don't understand. The things you don't understand... You will understand in time, but they are things you must discover on your own." She sat down on the steps. "You will reutrn to this place in a day or two, maybe tonight."

"Where is this place?"

"This is where I resided when I was alive." She held up a beautifully crafted dagger. "This dagger claimed my life around 400 years ago in this place. It has since been destroyed. You are the newest visitor to this place."

"Who else came here? I thought you said this place was destroyed..." I was confused. None of this was making sense.

"Your friend Sai, your brother and your father. There was another, but he died twenty years ago." A harsh breeze blew throughtout the area. "You should go back. We will continue this conversation later. I'll see you soon."


	13. 12

**XII**

There was a sweet scent riding the soft, warm breeze. They say hallucinations can occur when someone has a fever, y'know, a fever dream as some call it. Even I don't completely understand the way the world works. That's impossible. There are things in the world that are called supernatural because they aren't normal, and nothing normal can explain them. Tell me something... How do you see the world? Wait... That isn't necessary. I just realized something... That's it... It's what I've been searching for.

I stood on the balcony, leaning on the railing. Lilac petals traveled through the air, along with their fragrance. Behind me, a door slid open, startling me.

"What are you doing out here!? We had doctors and nurses searching for you! You shouldn't even be out here! Not in your condition!"

"Put a sock in it. You're just wasting your breath. Is it really a crime to want to get some fresh air?" Once again, I was being pestered for doing something that was innocent. "You've never cared about someone like this before. Why me?"

"Your injuries are severe! You need to rest!" He grabbed onto me and tried to force me inside. "Get inside now." I reached for the kunai I had hidded on me, but he grabbed it before I had a chance to. "Didn't you hear me? Get inside."

"What happened to your thoughts on free will!?" His grip was loose, and I broke free. I elbowed him in the stomach, and he backed off. I ran to the railing. "It's a long way down, but if I jump there..." I didn't have much time to think on it, so I jumped over the railing onto the streets, and just kept running.

"HITOMI!!!" Sai was looking over the railing, trying to spot me. I didn't turn back. He could've easily caught me. Sai was faster than I was, but I had more chakra than he did. He had a disadvantage. My turn to win was now.

I ran to my apartment and changed into my normal clothes. I had left my right eye uncovered, and when I looked in the mirror, it was no longer red; it was blue, like my left eye.

_It's a gift I have given you. In battle, it will turn red because of the blood lust, but during your normal days of relaxation it shall remain blue. Does this please you?_

"Thank you. I actually look kinda normal now... Hm. Maybe I judge myself too harshly."

_You should be leaving. Sai isn't far. He'll come through the window, and you'll be cornered if you don't leave now. Take your katanas with you, along with the rest of you battle gear. You'll be needing it, Hitomi._

"Should I thank you?" I sat in the window sill, checking to see if Sai was visible.

_If you want... Go now!_

I jumped out of the window and onto the top of a building. "Where should I go from here?"

_Go to where I lead you. You know where to go._

I was jumping over buildings, and through trees, soon finding myself in a clearing with the monument. "Why here? Why this place?"

_Do you see your brother's name? He supposedly died the year when the fox demon swept through your village check for his name. Don't ask questions. Just do it. I guarantee that it isn't there. Once you're done, get some sleep. We must speak in person again._

I crouched down and closely looked over the monument. My brother's name wasn't carved into it. "I thought that he died in that battle, along with so many others... If is his name isn't here, could he actually be alive?" I was reluctant to leave. He died in the battle for the village, I know he did. So why wasn't his name carved into the stone? Was he actually alive. I yawned.

_FInd a place to sleep where Sai cannot find you so easily. Only there will I have enough time to speak about what must be spoken. A tree, perhaps?_

I looked around for a good spot to hide in, and soon found myself sitting in a tree. The sweet scent of lilacs reached even out to the area I was in. "This is the perfect place. All I have to do is fall asleep..."

_DREAM..._

"I still don't quite understand..." She was sitting on the steps again, giving me a curious look. "How can I be here, and there at the same time? This isn't exactly a dream, is it?"

"You've come to terms with it. This is good. Your phisical being isn't here, just the subconscious part of your mind. Onto a different topic, did you find his name? I lost contact with you." She had a depressed look on her face. "Sai didn't find you, did he?"

"No." I moved closer to her, and sat down on the steps beside her. "I don't quite understand. If Kai didn't die that day, what happened to him? Is he still alive?"

I gave her a hopeful look, and she just laughed. "Forgive me... It's so plain to see, yet you are blinded by your emotions. I know you won't believe me, but understand. I do not lie to my descendants. I kn--"

"Wait." I interrupted her. Most of the things she had said made sense, but what did she mean by 'descendants'? "Descendants? What do you mean by that?"

She stood and walked toward the temple doors. "Will you come inside my temple?"

I followed her, but was hesitant. Maybe I was getting myself into something dangerous. Once inside the oversized doors, she walked down a set of stairs and through another door. We were in a shadowy room, with only torches to light the room. There was a design drawn in blood on the opposing wall. "What is this?"

"This line grows each time someone with my blood enters the world. You see, your father was a direct descendant, as are you. You're a member sixth generation. Although you and Sai aren't related by blood, he too, is a descendant of mine." She walked over to the wall and placed a hand upon it. "Both the Osia and Yano clan were born from my blood, so in a sense, I'm your great, great, great, great grandmother." She sighed and walked into another room and was now carrying one of the torches.

The halls of the temple were narrow and long. Drawings lined the walls, making the path even darker than it already was. "How much farther?"

"Not far." She pushed another door open and walked into the room. "This is one of the many hidden chambers that make up this temple. Mind you, it's one of the easier paths to find." Inside, murals lined the walls and flaming torches lighted the area. "This is a timeline that shows all revolutionary events that have occured in your life. The one down there, 'Betrayal', signifies the ordeal that you currently face."

"What am I supposed to do about it? I can't fight five people who have equal or more strength than I do." I took a look at a different wall. "Which one does this signify?"

"That? Hm... GIFT..." She turned away. "If you come to my tomb, I can make that one happen. Saika is dead, correct? The _heart _returned to its resting place?" I nodded, but she wasn't really making any sense. "The time has come. Trials await you, as well as truths that you don't want to believe. My heart gives one the ability to live until they're stabbed in the heart or if it sustains too much damage." She walked over to a chest and pulled out a small oak box. Inside was a small blood-red stone. "This is the essence of the heart. I offer it to you."

I took it from the box and stared at it. I shone brightly in my hand, but it gave off an eerie red light. "Are you serious? You want me to have this?" She took hold of my wrist and forced my hand to my chest. An ear-shattereing howl echoed throughout the temple. A small amount of my blood covered the floor. "What...did you just..do?"

"My heart now beats within you. Death may only reign upon you should it be damaged." The sun had broken through the snowy clouds and entered the temple. "Sunrise? Already? You've overstayed your welcome. You may not come here again. Once you wake in your world you will hear my voice again, although, you won't believe what I say. Farewell Hitomi. Live strong."

_REALITY..._

My eyelids fickered open, and I was surrounded by white. My hospital room... "How did I get here?"

"You do that again, they'll put you in restraints. Got it?" Sai was giving me a stern look, unhappy about what had happened.

I sat up, thinking about what had just taken place in my mind.

_You want to know who your brother is? He lies near death. Who, you ask? Hm... I know you won't take my word for it... Kakashi Hatake!_

"No... That can't be... You lie."

"Hitomi?" He had a confused look on his face, but seemed to realize something. "So that's what's been happening to you. You've been having visions of the Kekayaken's temple, haven't you? What did it tell you? What form did it take?"

"I don't wnat to talk about what happened there. About the form..." She felt so familiar to me, but I had no clue about the form she took. I didn't know. "She was a beautiful woman... Long wavy brown hair, greenish-blue eyes... smooth light voice... I don't know who she resembled, but it felt so familiar."

He sighed and walked over to the window. "I know that form... Your mother... It took the form of your mother..."

I didn't feel like crying. I felt happy...happy that I got to see what she looked like. "Sai... Can I see Jun and Kakashi?" He nodded and took my hand. "She told me I would be facing trials by myself. Can I trust you?" I looked at him, and he smiled.

"You know you can."

"While I was there... She gave me her heart... I now have the heart of the Kekayaken..." I was doubtful, not even trusting myself. "She also said that...that my brother is still alive." I was about to burst out it tears. I was whispering for no reason. "That my brother is Kakashi..."

"Come on." He was guiding me. We now stood outside room 985, Jun Kenda's room. As soon as we walked inside, the sight wasn't really that shocking. Judging by the wounds and damage thatshe sustained, it was believeable that she would be bandaged as she was. She was unconscious and unresponsive. "She's healing, but I doubt that she'll wake up. Jun took too much damage. Most of the wounds are refusing to heal, and those that are, haven't by much. I've done all I can for her."

"Are you sure she won't recover?"

"95 sure. I even brought Tsunade in, and she said the exact same thing. "

I drew the kunai I had hidden and drove it through her neck. "Rest peacefully." Blood spattered everywhere, and moments after, she died.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sai threw me to the ground, and either broke or twisted my wrist. I screamed out from the pain, but that didn't matter. He grabbed the kunai from my hand and threw it at the wall. "Are you going to kill Kakashi too!!?"

"Ah... Let go of me!! You said that there was a 90 chance that she wouldn't recover. For all you know, she was screaming silently! I did her a favor!! She won't have to suffer anymore! Wouldn't you wnat to be killed if you were in too much pain, but nobody could hear you!?" My wrist was now throbbing in pain. "Let me up... Please!"

He released me, and I stood. My wrist was swelling up, but I didn't care. He stood and backed away. "Sorry. I hesitated. I didn't want to kill her, no matter how much I was persuaded. Thanks. You made the choice for me. However, I would've gone in a less messy direction."

I turned around and walked toward the door. "Part of shinobi life is death. That goes for all ninja. You know that." I turned to face him. "Hesitation can get you killed. Never hesitate again..." I paused, giving him a moment to calm down. "Which room is Kakashi's?"

"987. I'll be there shortly, after I clean some of this up. Don't kill him. He has a better chance than Jun did." He turned away from me and smiled again. "Thank you, Hitomi."

I left the room, and walked down the hall until I came to his room. Inside, there was a single small window which was letting in a small amount of sunlight. He was laying on the small bed. As I walked closer, I realized that most of his torso had been bandaged, and his mask had been removed. "So this is what you look like... Nothing to hide." The pressure of guilt was rising. It was my fault that he was in this condition. Had I been stronger and faster, he wouldn't have had to protect me. I had been a fool. "Why save me? Death isn't the end of life, just a transition between two worlds..." _Are you my brother? Is that why you saved me?_

The door creaked open, and Naruto had slipped in. "Is Kakashi sensei going to be ok?"

"I don't know Naruto. You'd better ask Sai about that..."

"I guess you're feeling better, huh?" He was smiling and giving me a 'thumbs up.'

"Yeah... I get out in three days. If you guys are up to it, I can train you in Kakashi's absence once I get out of here." I was hesitant.

"Yeah, well... I'll see you later! Bye, Hitomi sensei!" He ran out the door, still smiling. Sai came in shortly after, asking about Naruto.

"Is he always like that?"

"He's the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. What do you expect?" I laughed at the look he had on his face. "I thought you knew about ninjas who had reputations? I guess that was a lie." I laughed. "What about him?"

"Give him two months. He should be somewhat better by then." He looked at me with his deep blue eyes. "Do you want out today?"

"I won't say no. Why?"

"You can go today, but take it easy. Not all of your wounds have healed. Don't overexert yourself."

"Yes, mother." I went back to my room and changed back into my normal clothes, and then checked out and headed to the monument.

A warm wind was blowing, making the leaves brush against one another, and some of the taller grass form rolling waves. An endless ocean of grass... The perfect place to think and contemplate.

I sat in front of the stone, staring at it. "Kai... Kakashi... Mother... Father... Kekayaken... Sai... We're all connected, aren't we? Hm... Maybe she was right... Maybe you are my brother, but won't confess. And if not...I'm a fool. Half of what I see is true, and everyting I hear is lie. Can I trust what I've been told, or do I dismiss it as a superstition? What should I do?


	14. 13

**XIII**

Night had fallen swiftly, and the stars were slowing coming out of hiding. It was a full moon, which gave off an eerie light that lit the village. The monument glowed in the light. There was a rustling that came from behind, and then changed to light footsteps on the grass.

"I heard about what happened. Good to see that you're alright." The voice was light and pure. It was Naida.

"What do you care? You abandoned us when we needed you the most." I didn't turn to face her. "Naida... Why are you here? I heard that you left for home."

"This village is the strongest and best defended of the five villages. War is coming. I fight wherever the safest place is. That happens to here." Her words were sharp and then light and frail. "Have you heard the news?"

She had sparked my intrest. "News about what? There isn't much happening except for mass murders and ambushes... What could be more exciting than that!?"

"Drop the act, Hitomi! You don't have to act so sarcastic around everyone." She hesitated, and tears were forming in her eyes. "You don't know, do you?" I told her no, but that didn't satisfy her. She was crying vehemently now and on her knees. "Kenta was killed yesterday!!" She was having trouble breathing. "Two trackers found his body... They found his body 2 miles from the village!! He was laying in a pool of his own blood!!!" She was beside me now, still crying. "What wrong with you!?" She slapped me across the face. The second time she tried, I grabbed her wrist.

"Hit me again, you may not breathe again. I loved Kenta. If he is dead, that only adds to the small flame of sorrow that burns inside me. I've learned to not show my emotions. You'd do well to learn the same." I released her, and stood. "Naida... Feeling are signs of weakness. You still have feelings, but you have to learn to not show them so openly. You've made yourself an easy target. Even a genin like Naruto could kill you if you show every feeling you have like this. You may not like it, but it's the truth." I took one last look at the monument and placed a hand on it, then walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

I left her alone in the forest. Kenta was now dead, joining others who had lost their lives due to SSTRK, as it would now be called. It was strange. I didn't feel sorrow for anyone who had been killed, just...I felt nothing. I cared, but I didn't care. Does that make sense to you? If not, you're hopeless!

It was hard to believe how quickly night had gone by. The sun was already was rising and birds were chirping loudly, overpowering any other sound. I knocked on a door and a woman opened it up shortly after.

"Oh! Back to training already? I'll call her down." She turned away. "Sakura, your sensei's here! Get down here right now!"

Sakura came running down the stairs with a smile on her face. She was saying too many words too quickly. "Oh... I thought it was Kakashi sensei..."

"Nope... Sorry. Did I raise your hopes?"

"A little." She wasn't peppy anymore. "Where's Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Haven't gone to get them yet. You can go after Sasuke, and I'll go after Naruto. Deal?" She nodded, asking where we should meet. "How about the north gates?" She nodded again and ran off. "Now where does Naruto live?"

After about a half hour, I was able to meet up with Sakura and Sasuke, with Naruto in tow. Sasuke had any annoyed look on his face. "We've been waiting for ten minutes. Where've you been, sensei!?"

"I told you to not call me that!! About the wait... Sorry if I didn't check all the ramen shops before I checked out where naruto lives."

"What are we doing here anyway?" Sasuke yawned. "It 7:00 in the morning. On a Saturday."

I nodded. "You got a problem with that? Too bad. Look, if you don't train, you'll be behind every other squad, not to mention Shikamaru."

"What does he have to do with this!!!" Naruto had the usual dumb look on his face.

"Don't you know anything? He's a chunin now, doofus!" Sasuke was going about his usual manner in mocking anything that Naruto did or said, and of course, Naruto responded by clenching his hands in fists and asking to start a fight that he would lose.

"Enough!!" They srank back at the force of my voice. "No matter what, both of you somehow see the need to fight against one another! You're comrades of the leaf village. You need to work with your comrades, not fight with them to see who's stronger or better whenever!! That leads to the deaths of your friends, family, and comrades. Understood!? You fight against one another at the wrong time, someone's gonna wind up dead!! I'm sure that Kakashi's told you this numerous times!!" I sighed. Sakura had gone off to the side, uncertain about something. I didn't want to ask. "Alright. Are we clear?" They both nodded, and looked at each other with calm, relaxed looks. "Good. On with the training. I want to see how good your tracking skills are." The was loud thunder overhead, and it began to rain. "Perfect. This'll make it even better. I've released two cats into this are that have red collars. Your job is to track them and bring them back to the village. You have two hours. You can also work alone or as a team. Since it's raining, I think it would be best to work as a team. Get to it. You have two hours. And by the way, I'll be in the village, to be specific, the hospital. Once you find both, try to find me." I turned away and looked back at them. "Good luck to you."

They all spread out, leaving the area as a group. They were working together for once. It was a good sign. I had around an hour and a half on my hands to do whatever I wanted, so I did what I told them. I headed for the hospital. Once there and safe from the falling rain, I headed for Kakashi's room, and sat down on a chair nex to his bed.

"You awake?" There wasn't a response. "Guess not. Is what the Kekayaken said true? Are you actually Kai? Why hide it from me if you are?"

The was a whisper of words coming from him. "To keep you safe... To protect you and our family..."

"Kaka... Kai..." I didn't want him to speak, but I finally had a reason to believe what had been said to me. "You should rest. The gash won't heal like it should if you don't. Speaking of which... Why did you take Sonia's blade for me? She nearly killed you. I wouldn't have minded dying... I've done some bad things in my life that I'm proud of. I would've acceppted death. Why did you do it?"

"Kagunin... The thousand chains... you're... a descendant." He inhaled deeply and struggled to speak again. "You need...to live. I can die at anytime... but you need... to ...live. It's what our father once said...to me. He told me to see that you lived... It didn't matter if I lived or not." He was suffering from the pain of the wound. Something had aggrivated the pain.

"Stop talking. It'll make you worse." I didn't want to listen to him anymore. Maybe he was dillusional? But what if he wasn't, right...?

_ALTERNATE REALITY..._

"What!?" I looked around, realizing that I was at the Kekayaken's temple. "I thought you said I wasn't welcome here anymore."

"While that may be true..." She sighed and looked off to my left. "It's been a while since he was here. How many years? Seven?"

"Sure, why not...?" Kakashi had also shown up at the temple. "Why did you bring both of us here?"

"Simple. Kai, your body is shattered, and is slowly recovering. Your mind, however, is like Hitomi's. It's still whole. Neither of you are psychic or telepathic. She can talk to you..." Her head lolled from left to right, and she exhaled deeply. "...but you can't talk to her without giving yourself further injury. Here, you have freedom. Walk with each other and discuss what you want. The temple is your to talk about your pasts and what you've both been through. Time has stopped in your world, and will be halted so long as you remain on these grounds." She looked at each of us. "I'll leave both of you alone. If you have any concerns needing my attention, I'll be in my chamber." She left us, exiting into the temple through the oversized doors.

"So what now?"

"I think we're stuck here for a little while, so we might as well walk around." He sighed. And pulled out his book.

"Course..." I laughed a bit and smiled. "So wha should I call you? Kai, or Kakashi? Which is it?"

"Call me what you want, but when we're around Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, call me Kakashi. I don't want them thinking I'm some kind of perverted jonin who isn't who they though I was."

"Don't they already think that?" He didn't answer me, but I didn't expect him to. It was kind of a rude question to ask in the first place. "Sorry." I sighed and laughed. "It's funny... All this time you've been alive, and I've always thought you were dead. Why the name 'Kakashi Hatake'?"

I sighed and he put away his book, sitting down on the steps afterwards. "I don't know. It just popped into my head after the fire when I left. Do I need a reason?" He was waiting for me to answer, but I didn't respond. "I'll take that as no." He didn't want to say anything else.

_REALITY..._

The scenery changed back to a hospital room with a small window and a few pieces of furniture other than the small bed that Kakashi was laying on. I didn't want to be imposing... I didn't think I was at all... I stood and looked at him one last time before I left. Turning around, I saw a young girl wearing a black halter, and a violet and blue skirt that went down to her knees on one side, and her ankle on the right. She had blonde and red hair that was in a braid that went to the bottom of her back, and she wore red and black gloves. "Who are you?"

She was shy and scared. "My name is Aeroas Akari... Are you...Hitomi Yano?" I didn't answer her. "Please, I must know."

"What if I am?" She replied that she could stop searching if I answered yes. "So why are you searching for me?"

"I'm your student. Were you never told?" She was confused...shocked that I didn't know. "Maybe you never did recieve the message... May we talk some place else? I've heard his very ill and needs rest. I never planned on finding you here." She accepted my answer, and treated me to lunch. Naruto's favourite: Ramen.

"So tell me about yourself, Aeros..."

She smiled and was happily obliged to tell me about her life. "Well, you already know my name... Let's see. I'm 13, I've completed all standard training, and I've passed a chunin exam."

"You're qualified... Why wasn't I informed?" I set down my chipsticks and pushed away the bowl. I should've known if something important like this would happen, but I was told a single piece of information about her... Why? "Aeroas...What can you do, skill-wise?"

She took a moment to think about it, and then answered. "Well, I'm fairly good at ninjutsu and genjustu... And I can fight well with any shuriken, razor blade or kunai."

"Illusions and skills... not bad for an apprentice of your age. Anything else?" I wasn't really interested in training a new kunoichi, but it seemed like I didn't have much choice. "What are your attributes?"

"I'm pretty fast, and I've been told that I have excellent sight and hearing. Please, Ms.Yano, take me as your apprentice, as your trainee! I beg of you, I'll do everything you ask, I promise!"

"You really want this, don't you?" She nodded franticly and pleaded that I helped her. "In that case...No."

"What!? WHY!" She was apalled and didn't want to listen to any reasoning. She wanted to be a Kagunin, and she wanted it badly.

"You care too much about it. You'll work yourself to death. Early wake up times, vigorous training until it's too dark to see, hardly any time to eat or do anything interesting..." My voice was filled with disgust. She was taken aback, afraid to say anything. "Your life can fall apart... You could die just from the training. Being devoted to this life is one thing, but striving for perfection is another."

"I'll work as hard as you want me to. Just please...train me. I won't overdo it. I'll follow your every command." She had tears in her green eyes which flowed as a river would. "You don't know how much it means to me... I want this, Hitomi sensei."

I thought about how things would turn out. I could see her training to her death... It wasn't a joyus sight, but if being a Kagunin meant that much to her, what choice did I have? "Fine..." I sighed and she gasped. "I mean it, but... I expect you to do everything I tell you to do. That means no backing out. Once you start, you can't stop. Got it?" She nodded, smiling. "Aeroas... We start tomorrow. Be at the monument of the fallen at 5 am, sharp. We start at then." She didn't question it or complain. She was contempt, which was surprising. It didn't seem to suit her personality. "And I adivise that you eat a fair amount of food and bring a good amount of water. This training will be like nothing you've ever experienced."

"Of course, sensei. I promise that I'll be there, no matter what!" She smiled and nodded, walking away moments after. She waved good-bye for the day, and left my sight.

"Aeroas..." There was something about her... Something strange. "Who are you...?"


	15. 14

**XIV**

That night, I couldn't get to sleep. I may have closed my eyes several times, but I never drifted off. There was this bad feeling rising in me. It was almost 5 when I had left the apartment. The moon was still out, giving off the majority of light that filled the village. I sighed. I didn't want to train someone... I didn't want to be a sensei... But then again, I didn't want to be a ninja in the first place, but look. I'm one of the most skilled ninja within my village. Perhaps I was doubting fate, which was rare for me.

The monument gilstened in the moonlight. Naruto was standing in the trees, his shadow crossing over the area. All he did was watch me. He didn't come any closer and he didn't speak. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I was getting the feeling that it involved something that I didn't need to get involved in. I glanced at him every now and then, and all he did was continue to stare. "Why?" I wasn't looking at him at the moment. "Why are you here, Naruto?"

"I... I want to train with you. Alone. I know that I'm not as good as Sasuke, and I know that I'll probably never be as good as him, but I want to get stronger." His head was down. "I want to prove to Kakashi sensei that I can work hard, and show Sasuke and Sakura that I'm not as weak as they think."

"You think I can help you with that?" He was almost in tears. I never used to be able to feel emotions. I never used to be able to cry. The sad thing was, was that I was almost in tears. "Naruto... You think too critically about yourself. You'll never be able to see the truth until you learn to not think about your own life." He was giving me a peculiar look. He was holding a kunai in his left hand and stepped out from the trees. Several cuts covered his body. "What happened to you?"

"I was training." He fell too his knees. "Will you help me, Hitomi sensei?"

I sighed. He was starting to get on my nerves.

_Just help him, Hitomi. What harm will it do, hm? You were once like him._

"Fine." I stood and cracked my neck. "It's late, but the lighting is good. Let's begin." He was ready to fight, ready for my attacks. "No... not that kind of training. I'm going to help you improve both your ninjutsu and your genjutsu. You should know something, though. One of the tecniques I'm going to show you...I just learned myself." I gave him a stern look. Ready? Let's begin."

He caught on quick, learning the handsigns almost instantly. It amazed me. He didn't seem like a quick learner. "Like this, Hitomi sensei?"

"No. Switch those two fingers around... There. Now you've got it. Show me the whole thing." He did as I asked. It took a little longer than I would've liked it to, but he got it right and did it fast in less than a minute. I was impressed. "Nice job. Ready for another one?"

"Can we take a break first?" He fell to the ground, panting. He had used up a fair amount of his chakra, but he was still able to use jutsu. "I didn't think that it would be this tough!" He was still trying to catch his breath. Despite his physical weakness, his mental strength was unbelieveable. He was right, though. This was tough. I walked away to give him a chance to breathe.

Light style... Fire style... even Death jutsu... All are difficult to perform. I wasn't surprised that he was tired from learning something new. His chakra control was fairly good, too. I didn't understand why he was so weak from one measly jutsu.

_He needs to practise. Don't push him too hard, or else, you won't be able to push him at all._

"What? Do you think I'm doing this on purpose? I want him to improve, but I don't want to push him too far, either. Do you have a better idea?" I sighed. "I'm open to options."

_Not what I meant. Just be careful, alright? Something bad is going to happen soon... Be cautious._

"I heard you the first time..." I sighed and walked back to the clearing. "Hey, Naruto? You ready to go another round?" He was still breathing hard, but he was more relaxed. "Naruto?"

He was sitting on the ground, still trying to catch his breath. "I'm fine! Just give me another minute!"

I sat down beside him and sighed. I never was the type of person who reminisced (?) about their past. For some reason, I'd been doing a lot of that in the past few weeks. "Tell me something, Naruto... Why do you train to become a ninja?"

"To be Hokage!! Why else would I!?" He had that smile...

"Naruto, there's more to life than aiming for a goal that most likely won't happen... Aren't there any important people in your life that you want to protect? Someone close to you that you feel responsible for?" I paused, caught up in my own words. "Someone that you'll give your life for if necessary...?"

He was looking at me strangely. "Huh?" He stood. "Well, I have my friends! Do they count?" I nodded. "Yeah... My friends are important to me! They're who I'll protect with my life! I swear on my life!"

He was beginning to get annoying. "You don't have to make that big a deal out of it..." I stood, brushing the dust off of my pants. "It was just a simple question. Maybe now you know...that there's more to life than trying to become the Hokage of our village..." It was my hope that he did understand. If he didn't, than it was failed attempt. Tomorrow would be...interesting, for lack of a better word. Maybe he would understand better by then... Maybe I was only hoping for something too large... "I guess I'll find out tomorrow..."

"Huh?"

"Hm?" I turned to him. "Never mind... It's late. I'm heading home, so I'll see the three of you tomorrow, okay?" I smiled at him, and then went on my way.

-----------The Next Day

It was eight in the morning and the clearing was empty. I hadn't slept well, and now, I was tired and grumpy. It wouldn't be a good day. I told Naruto to be here, along with Sasuke and Sakura, but they weren't there either. As you can probably tell, I was annoyned. "Well, I guess I could go to the temple..." Footsteps came from behind, which were Sakura's. "You're late. Where are the other two?"

"I don't know. You did tell them to be here, didn't you?" She was suspicious.

"Of course I..." Someone else had shown up as a shillouette on the horizon. "Sasuke... Where's Naruto?" He didn't answer. "Fine, but someday, you're gonna have to learn to answer a person who asks you a question..." I turned around to face the village. Naruto had finally shown up, mind you, the three of us had been waiting for a good thirty minutes. "You're late, Naruto... Where've you been?"

"I thought you said 8:45." He was trying to be innocent.

"No, I said eight...sharp..." I sighed and placed a hand on my hip. "Well, that doesn't matter now. Since you're all here...let's go. Follow me." I led them to the roof of the council building, sitting on the edge.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke was sounded more annoyed than I was.

"The view's perfect from this spot, don't you think...?" It actually was beautiful. You could see the whole village from this roof.

"The view?"

I nodded and sighed. "Yes... When I first started training as a ninja, my sensei led my squad here... and he asked us all the same question that he was asked when he was brought here. To you three, I ask you that same question. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, what do you want to make of your life later on? What dreams do you have, besides being Hokage...? Where do you want to wind up in the end?" I paused and gave them a moment to think. "Naruto, you first. What do you want to have happen in your life?"

"Well... I... I don't know what I want to do, other than become Hokage... Maybe... train my own team of Genin someday! Yeah! That's what I want. Believe it!"

I laughed... It was good to see that he had something else on his mind than political power. "That's a good outcome. Sasuke, what about you? What do you want other than revenge for your clan?"

"Nothing."

I had no comment to make. He truly was soulless... Soulless, and nothing else. "What about you, Sakura? You're the last one."

"I want to... I want to become a... I can't say it. It's too embarrassing..." She was doubtful about herself.

"Aww... C'mon, Sakura, what could be embarrassing about your future!?"

Naruto was slugged in the jaw by Sakura. She had a mean left hook. "BE QUIET!! Well, I guess..." She hesitated. I didn't know what could've been bothering her so much, but it was clear that she was too self-conscious. "Mmmmmmm... I want to become a medical ninja! There... I said it."

A bird flew overhead, but that was the only sound that crossed the area. The voices of the people in the streets weren't audible... Neither Sasuke or Naruto said anything... Sakura was silent. I don't know about you, but it felt like an akward moment.

"There's othing wrong with that, Sakura. I can definately help you with that. And Naruto, once Kakashi recovers, he can help you train to become a sensei, or maybe even Hokage. Sasuke... Sakura, Naruto, leave the area. I need to speak to him, alone." They did as I asked, hesitantly, but they left. I had a feeling that they would linger close by, but as long as they were concealed, their presance didn't matter. "Come on. I've got something to show you."

"Fine... As long as it doesn't take up too much of my time..." He followed me to a burnt out building that had wood covering up the holes where the windows once were. The sides were in shambles. The building itself could crumble at any anytime. "What are we doing here?"

"You want revenge, don't you? Fight me here. Inside. If you can beat me, you might stand a chance against Itachi." I drew a kunai. "I'm warning you though... this place is extremely unstable. It could fall at any time. Either one of us could end up being trapped under some of the wood. Are you willing to risk it?" I was looking at the building, glancing at him occasionaly. He too, had a kunai in his hand, and the Demon Wind shuriken in the other. "I'll take that as a yes. Ready?" He nodded, as did I. "Begin."


	16. 15

**XV**

Wow!!! I'm actually writing the 15th chpt!! Yay!! This means I can take another break from this and work on some of my other fics!!! By now, you understand the basic storyline, right? Good, cause it might/might not get more confusing!!! If you understand, good for you, keep reading!! If not, stop here. Do not pass go. Do not keep reading or collect 200. Go straight to the list of fics and select another. I'll be back with another note later on. Until then, send me reviews and messages!! I'm also open to ideas!! Hope to hear from you!!! Later!!! (I know that my writing is somewhat confusing... You should see my actual GOOD novel... One and a half years and I'm still writing it... Yes, still writing. I haven't even gotten to the proofreading yet... Now you know how boring I can be!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stood opposite each other, with kunai in our hands. Each of us were waiting for the other to make the first mood. Clouds covered the sky and it soon began to rain. Thunder crashed through the sky, shaking the ground and scaring any living creatures away. "This is perfect." Rain always did make for an interesting battle. "Are you totally sure that you want to continue? This is your last chance."

"All I have to do is beat you, right?" I nodded. "Let's go."

"You've just signed your own death sentence." I closed my eyes and stood my ground. The last time a Genin was able to beat me...well... I don't recall that there ever was a time.

"NO! Sasuke, back out! She gonna kill you!!"

"Silence!" I opened my eyes. "I'm not going to kill him, but if I was Itachi, I would. I've mastered the art of the kill, as has Itachi. I'm as good as him." I jumped onto the darkened building. "Come! Show me if you have enough determination." I disappeared inside, with Sasuke following.

Outside Naruto was sitting on the ground and drawing in the dirt, while Sakura was staring at the building, listening to every twang of metal that was sounding off from the battle. In a short matter of time, the Demon Wind shuriken flew into the sky, landing right beside Naruto. He spazzed, of course, but that wasn't important. My hands were full with Sasuke, but barely. He was already starting to tire out, and that did not impress me in the slightest. He had strength, but almost no stamina. I personally saw it as pathetic.

"Why can't I hit you!?"

"Simple. Your aim is off by about 15-20 degrees, which in turn means that you're hand-eye coordination, and focus are both functioning at a decreased rate than normal. I'm curious as to what's throwing you off, though... Perhaps the smell of burnt wood." I looked around. "Do you know what this place is, Sasuke?" He rushed me, trying to hit me with one last attack before he bit the dust. He missed, and fell to the ground.

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me." I looked around and walked into one of the charred rooms. There was a photo sitting on a table that hadn't been burned that badly. The photo was of three people: a man, and two children. Sitting beside that photo was a picture of a woman. The only part of it that hadn't been touched by the fire was the face. I showed both of the pictures to him. "Look at these. Do you know why this place means something to me?"

"How would I?"

I laughed and stared up through the roof. "This was once where I lived. This building is where a part of my life ended, and a new part began. The same thing goes for you when you walked in that day and saw Itachi standing over the people he killed. Give up revenge. Face it, your family isn't coming back from the dead. You are just was..."

"Shut up!! You don't know anything!!" He drew four kunai and threw all of them. I stood still, calibrating where they would hit. "I missed again!! HOW!!??"

I exited the building, leaving him inside. Nothing could help him now. "Let's go." I glanced at them and then up at the treetops. Someone was moving among them, and quick. Sakura drew a kunai and two shuriken, while Naruto continued to draw in the dirt. Sai had jumped out from the trees. "Sai? What's going on?"

"It's Naida..." His hands were covered in blood and he was holding onto a dagger. "She's dead."

"No..." I was staring at the dagger and his blood-covered hands.

"I know what it is that you're thinking, but I swear that it wasn't my doing. I found this dagger in her side. She was stabbed, this blade hitting both her left lung and heart." He threw the dagger to the ground. "Hitomi, that dagger has the letters on it. We're running out of time. This place isn't safe anymore."

"It's a good thing she's dead. Now we don't have to worry about her." I sighed. "It's officialy time to fight..." I drew one of my katanas and ran my left index and middles fingers along the edge of the blade, testing to see how sharp the edge was. "Hey, Sakura, Naruto? Class is done for the day." I turned to face them, seeing her nod and walk into the old, charred building. "Sai, let's go." I left the area with Sai trailing behind. We went to a secluded area, and I hoped that no person would find us for a time.

"So, what's next up on the list?"

"This." I pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. Five names were written on it: Aeno Inagaki (assassin), Taku Odajima (scholar), Akira Hirai (noblewoman of the Land of Snow), Kanji Visari (assassin), Ryo Umezu (assassin). "These are five people who have a very high standing within their village. We'll need their help, but I doubt their responses will be good..."

Sai sighed. "I'm not so sure about this... I'm telling you that it's going to be a waste of time."

_THREE WEEKS LATER..._

It had been a waste of time... Because of my _brilliant _idea, eleven more deaths had occured, all of them either chunin and jonin. Sai was right. We were on our own. There was nobody we could ask for help. It was our fight, and ours alone.

"Ok, so what now, Hitomi? We just wasted three weeks and eleven lives were lost!" He laughed. "You know... Their deaths are your fault!"

"So?" I leaned against a wall with my arms crossed. "I didn't know any of the people who were killed, so why should I care?" I was staring down at the floor. "Do you care about them? If so, why?" He didn't answer. Instead, he left my apartment, slamming the door on his way out. "It's not like their lives are worth anything to me..." I glanced out the window and faced the hospital. "Hm... I wonder how much he's recovered...?"

At the hospital, nurses, doctors, and commoners were frantically searching for several people who had gone missing. I first went to Jun's room. Everything had been cleaned up, and none of her blood remained in the room. Still, it felt like she was still there, laying in pain. She never did have a funeral, but then again, neither did any of the others who had died within the past month... I went to see Kakashi next.

"Hm? Who's there?" His eyes were closed, but he was obviously awake.

"Just me." I took a few steps and walked over to him, leaning against one of the walls. "How're you feeling? Better, I hope."

"Yes." He opened his right eye and tilted his head to face me. "Still sore. They say that the gash on my back is still open... How's your...mission...going?" His head turned away. "I've heard that several deaths have occured recently... Were they your doing?"

"No. They were innocent deaths... A message to me and Sai..." I looked out the window from where I was. On the horizon, the sky bled a beautiful orangy-pinkish-purple color. It wasn't often that it happened, but when it did... "Blood has been spilled this day..."

"What?" He too, looked out the window, noticing the color of the sky. He raised a hand to his left eye, which was still closed. "Again..."

"Something wrong?"

"No." He closed both eyes and layed flat. "Tell me. How are Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto doing?"

I sighed and looked away. "I asked them what they saw in their own futures about three weeks ago... Naruto said that he wanted to train a squad of his own, aside from being Hokage... Sakura said that she wants to become a medical ninja, like myself... Sasuke still lusts for revenge... He's falling father into the darkness, Kakashi." I sighed again and closed both of my eyes. "He's falling farther from everyone's grasp. We're losing him..." I inhaled deeply, and exhaled softly. "I had him fight me... And I think he realized that he wasn't even close to my level, but he still fought. You know him better than I do. Is it his lust for his brother's blood that drives him?" That was what I thought was motivating him, but I wasn't sure. How could I be, right? The Uchiha clan was basically wiped out... He wants revenge... "Why?"

"It's in his blood..." He rolled onto his side. "He is a Uchiha, after all." He looked out the window. "Don't you have something more important to do?"

"See you." I walked out the door. It was good to see he was awake. Despite the fact that Sai hadn't performed any further jutsu, he was recovering well. I wouldn't be stuck with his job for much longer.

Out on the streets, shops were closing, and people were leaving. It was still a red dusk, and it's well known among certain lands that a red sky brings a bad omen. I, for one, choose to believe that myth.

I stood on the roof of the Academy, staring off to the east, at the faint moon in the distance. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind. Soemthing was flying through the air at a good speed. "What...?" Something had missed me by 3 cm. "An arrow?" I wedged it out of the wood. I looked over it, realizing that the tip of it was a spiral, not to mention that it was sharp enough to pierce through steel... "Judging by the trajectory of where it landed and the angle... It came from the west... 37 degrees...angle...49... There aren't any places tall enough in this area except for... The HQ..."

The arrow itself was made of composite metals... And there was only one person out of all the Kagunin who was able to take a shot without missing: Seiji Toyama. If he'd meant to kill me, he would've. His accuracy is unbelieveable, legendary, even. Bedsides his skills, he was one annoying guy... at the age of 33... He's a master of both genjutsu and taijutsu, not to mention the archery or that he can wield a sword that's just as big as he is...

I ran there as fast as I could. My body ached from my fight with Sasuke. I didn't think that he actually managed to make contact, but he had. My left arm was covered in small bruises.

"I was hoping that you of all people would be able to figure it out. Looks like I was right after all." Seiji was hiding among the rafters. "Hitomi, I've always wanted to fight you to the death. Now's the time, apparently."

"Hey, just out of my own curiosity, who killed Naida? You? Hardly worth the effort, whoever did it."

"You're right... It wasn't worth it. How did she make it into our ranks?" He laughed, coughing every now and then. "Rei was the one who recruited the bitch, wasn't it?" No matter." He flicked something onto the floor where I was standing.

"Hey, watch your language!" Something smelled funny...litterally. "Are you smoking again, Seiji? You'll end up killing yourself with those things... Honestly." The rest of his cigar landed before my feet. "That's better." I coughed and wafted away some of the smoke. "So what now? We fight, or do we reminisce like 70-year-old women?"

He jumped down from the rafters, landing on the floor with a thud. For being 33, he was actually in fairly good shape. Kinda chubby, though. "Draw your swords. Enough talk. Meet me on the roof of the Academy in five minutes."

"The Academy...? Hey, wait!" He had already left. I sighed. "Why drag me here, so you can drag me back there? I've never understood you... I never will, will I?" I drew both of my katanas, and followed him. "Why make me run there, and then run back here? Trying to tire me out before the ambush?"

"Ambush?" He looked around at his surroundings. "What ambush? It's just me and you, fighting to the death.. I wanted to get the chance to kill you before the others..."

"Join the club. I can think of a whole list of people who want me dead, excluding you, Sonia, Taji, Rei, and Kana." I sighed again. "This is getting real old... Before we start this... I have a question for you." He had an intrigued look on his face. Anything could excite this old man... "Eleven people died the past three weeks. Were their deaths any of your, or the others, doing?"

"No. Well, two of them were, but Harlan was the culprit. The others are unknown to me. Now, we begin." He made the first of several strikes, each of them hitting their mark. "How does the pain feel? From the sounds of your screams and moans, I'd say not well." More strikes, more pain. Each of the hits was precise, give or take a few millimetres. (I follow the metric system for the most part. I still use 'inches' and 'feet'...gotta love Canada!) "Ah... I've longed for the taste of your blood, Hitomi... It's so sweet and succulent, a delicacy..."

I fell the the ground, laying on my stomach. "I thought that this was supposed to be a battle..." I spat out a mouthful of blood. He'd damaged some of my arteries and internal organs. "Not _Let's Gang Up On Hitomi and Kill Her..._ Where's your...honor?" I stood, but in a matter of seconds I was back in the air, taking every hit that he threw at me. Once again, I landed on my stomach with a thud and coughed up more blood. "Joy..." He actually gave me a chance to strike. It wasn't like I was thankful or anything, but I welcomed the chance to guard angainst him. Instead of me striking him, I was thrown against the wall that surround the village, and then pierced in my left shoulder. "Ah..." He was using one of my own weapons against me.

"Looks like I win..."


	17. 16

**XVI**

The scent of rust filled the air... The moonlit shone upon the village, faintly lighting the roads and buildings. It also created the shadow of the main who stood over me, waiting for me to die. My blood covered the roof of the Academy, and the platform where it was best to look upon the faces of the previous Hokages. And now, I was sitting in a pool of my own blood.

"It's a shame that there weren't more of you... I'd enjoy watching them, too."

"I'm sure you would!" I stood atop the rockface with one of my katanas in hand, and four shuriken in the other. "Might want to look closer at what you..._killed._ Trees have lives too... There just more expendable then I am." He looked back to what he had stabbed, discovering it was nothing more than a stump. "I always though that you were observant... Guess I was wrong." I jumped down from where I was perched, landing softly behind him.

He tugged the blade in an effort to free it from the wood. "When did you..."

"As soon as you started to move. I'm surprised that you didn't recognize it... Too busy making cuts." I threw the shuriken to the ground as I watched him fall to his knees. "You know my skills, right?" He nodded. "Of course you do... You're one of the most observant of us all, from what I've heard. Agreed?" He nodded again. "And yet..." I wiped away some of the blood that was seeping from a small cut on my cheek. "You failed to see the truth... How can your abilities be known as..._legendary?_" I threw my shuriken, one of them cutting his hair, while one of the others was deflected by the sword he held in his hand. Two of them landed in the stone and wood.

"You'll need to do better than that." He tossed them back, each of them flying past me.

"Indeed you will." A woman with long flowing red hair sat on the balcony. Her face was shrouded in shadow, but she was wearing a baby-blue top, and a beige skirt. On her hands were some kind of gloves, and her right arm was dripping with blood. "It's been years... " She was staring at Seiji, her eyes glowing an eerie gold color. "You'd be best to leave now... We've got some catching up to do. You're in my way, as well."

Seiji's head kept turning from one of us to the other. "Who is this, Hitomi? A reinforcement? This is just between me and you."

"I didn't invite her." He was facing her, and now was my chance. I jumped down, readying myself with a kunai. I snuck up behind him, and stabbed him in the neck, scathing his jugular. "Sorry, but you started to bore me." I released my hand from the kunai, letting him fall to the ground. "And now for you... Katsuya..." Honestly, she was one of the most annoying, self-centered, apethetic, snot-nosed brats in the whole wide world. To be blunt...I hated her.

"Oh, is that any way to greet you _sister?_ We haven't seen each other since you were 5 and I was 9..." She sighed, standing. "Hitomi...you're like a sister to me... Can we be friends..."

"I know that you don't mean that. You've always hated me... And I've always hated you." A kunai slipped out from my brace into my hand, and she took a step back. "I could kill you if I wanted to... It would be painless...and quick. You'd die instantly." I looked her in the eyes.

"You don't mean that, do you?" She coughed, fearful that I would do what I said I would. "You wouldn't kill your own sister, would you?"

"Shut up! Unless you have something important to tell me, go home. You're of no use to me." I tossed the kunai into the ground, turning my back to her. I laughed, and she crossed her arms. "I'll say it again, Katsuya...Go home."

"You can't order me around! I'm four years older than you!!"

"I'm skilled in the art of the kill. You don't want me to use you as practice." I pressed my katana against her neck and she grinned. "I hope to never see you again." I jumped up to the top of the rock face, staring down at her. "I'll be glad the day I hear news of your death..."

"If I die, you'll never find out where _he_ is!"

I stopped in my tracks. _Does she know...something I don't?_

_Listen to her speak. There is much you must learn, and she holds imformation that is valuable to you... Do you not wish to know where your brother resides? Do you not wish to see him. Again, he lies near-death... Two months...he'll die once two months have passed. You should try to find him._

I pressed a hand to my forehead, feeling dizzy. "Kekayaken..." Everything grew dark, and I could feel myself falling towards the ground. "How do you know..." I whispered, the words barely escaping from from my mouth. I had most likely slipped.

----------

_"What's happening to me? Nothing...seems real anymore... Is this part of my battle..." I opened my eyes to see the temple. _

_No, but it could be... Five members remain. They threaten the existance of your village. You realize this, don't you? Once you return to normal, seek out Katsuya. She can help you. You know this. Why must I remind you?_

The sound of a large piece of glass falling and shattering echoed throughout my mind.

_We may not speak again. I leave your trials to you. Awaken, descendant!_

----------

"Huh!?" Shocked, I sat up. My head hurt tremendously. Moaning, I pushed myself up from the ground. "Where..." I looked around, my vision somewhat blurry. There were several people surrounding me, and not just me, Seiji's dead body too. Most of them were from the Black Ops, but one of them was Sai. "Sai..." I stood, using the wall behind me for support. "What's going on?"

"You commiting murder. What else?"

"He's one of the Kagunin. He deserved to die! And if I'd had the chance, Katsuya would also be dead!"

Sai's head turned to me, shocked by the name I'd said. "Katsuya? Katsuya Aiba!?"

"Yeah... A pain in the neck to see her, that's for sure. I thought that she left this area years ago." I looked up at the sky atterward the sun. Blackbirds were circling the skies. " Too bad for me... I guess that I'll just have to get used to seeing her around, won't I...?" I sighed, clearing my throat afterwards. "It doesn't matter anymore. Seiji's dead, and next up on that list of names... Kana."

"You're going after her?"

I picked up the katana I had dropped. "If I have to, I'll kill Sonia if she gets in my way, as well. Look." I sheathed my blade and glared at him. "It's like this: They've insulted me so many times, and have said some of the most abstract comments that I've ever heard. Frankly, I'm sick of their shit. They deserve to die for all I care!" I threw a shuriken that cut a few stands of hair, and wound up in the wall behind him. "Either you're going to help me, or you're going to stay here. Pick one." I grabbed any of the gear I had lost due to Seiji's carelessness, and headed to my apartment.

Inside, there was a small note on the table and the window was open. The curtains were flowing in the wind. A light breeze was passing through the village. I looked at the folded piece of paper. On it was a stange symbol that I'd never seen before in my life. It was like an _N, _but with with dots in the corners of it. A strange symbol indeed. I set my blades down on my bed, along with my other gear. Opening the paper, I began to read the note out loud. "Dear descendant, It's come to our knowledge that you still oppose us. Last night, one of our superior members was killed by your hands. You have been officially deemed a nuisance, and your termination has been ordered by the leader. Please assume that this is to let you know what is happening, not a death threat. You will die at one point. Everyone does, even a Kagunin. Also, your comrades have recieved this same letter, and have been notified of Mr. Seiji Toyama's death. Be aware that you are cornered however. We have the Jonin and your brother. If you wish for the safety of their lives... You must be willing to give your own. If you wish to see them live or die, come to the following coded location: TTATAHETA MTAOATATANUMTAETATANTTAHTATAILTAL ATATATATTADTATAUTASKTATATA." clue- Tanuki (Nuki means without, so try to figure out the message. If you've read the manga of Bleach, 7th novel page 17, you'll get it right away. PS. I suck at coming up with secret languages, so I use other methods. All credit goes to Tite Kubo for this.) I tried to figure it out, and it came to me after a while. "Why there... Who could... Kakashi... Kai..." I tore up the note and tossed it into the garbage, throwing a match in seconds after to burn it. "Too bad that there wasn't a date on it..." I took off my headband and stuck it to the wall with a kunai. Tonight might be the last night I live, so I might as well try to be remembered.

----------Night

There was no light from the moon, only the stars. Clouds crossed the sky, and the air had a sweet scent to it. "It's going to rain tonight or tomorrow...Bloody rain..." I was at the top of the hill, waiting for something to happen. While I waited, I watched over the village. It was quiet, but the air didn't bring the feeling of loneliness that it normally did. A single tree stood on the hill, but the inscription had been worn away by the years.

"I hoped you would come..." The voice was deep, but faint.

I turned around, seeing nothing but a shadowy figure. "I know that voice, and yet, I don't know..." It was a shame though, that there was no moonlight. The pale glow would've enabled me tyo see who it was.

"Have youi chosen to respond to the note?" I nodded to him. "Good. Both of their lives depend on you."

"What do I have to do?"

"Kill all of the other Kagunin who you claim you must oppose. It's as simple as that..." The voice became deeper, invoking a fear that I've never felt before. "Are you willing to sacrefice everything for that goal?"

I nodded again, slowly. "Stop playing a game Harlan... If you want me to take them out, you just had to ask." I had finally figured out who it was, but that wouldn't be enough. I knew it wouldn't be enough. "Tell me something... Why don't you kill them? They follow you, so wouldn't you be able to kill them easily? They listen to your every command... They'd kill themselves if you told them to, so why?"

"Watching you do it is much more fun." He laughed. "Besides... How else can you prove your strength to me? You're to be the next leader, after all..."

"Next leader?" Sai was the leader of the Kagunin, well... those who hadn't turned their backs on our ways... "Sai... What did you do to him, huh? Something drastic, I imagine..."

"No, no, he's fine. We haven't harmed him at all, just tied him up." He sighed. "I'll release him as soon as you kill the others. Mind you, they're both running out of time. One of them is in critical condition, while the other is forcing himself to fight for no cause. I'd hurry." He flicked a card at me with another code on it. "Here's the location for your first battle." He faded. "Good luck to you... You'll be needing it." I was once again, left alone in solitude.

Now, he had taken Sai prisoner as well, and I was left to fight by myself. I was actually starting to doubt myself... Apparently, I had feelings in my heart that I had buried. Anyways, I looked over the card, and decoded the message. "The Arzan Ruins, where the hell are they...?" I looked up into the sky and sighed, sitting at the trunk of the tree in an attempt to calm myself down and think... "Maybe if I can find the actual remains of the Kekayaken's temple... that'll lead me there... But then a new question arises from that... Where're the remains?" I wanted them to find me, not me to go and find them. At least then I would know the ground that I'd be fighting on. But he had left me no choice... I had to leave and search out the areas for my battles.

------------Morning

That was postively the worst night of my life! "Man... What's wrong with me lately? Ever since the fight with Seiji...nothing's been the same..." It was true. Nothing felt real to me anymore. I felt like I was fading from reality and couldn't come back. I was at home, but that didn't change how I felt. I hadn't been able to sleep at all for the past two days, and it was taking its toll on me. My back was sore, my arms were sore...my whole body ached. "Hm?"

Someone had knocked the door three times, fast too. "Hitomi sensei!! Hitomi sensei, I need too talk to you!" I opened the door. Standing there was Naruto with a panicked look on his face. "Kakashi sensei's missing!!"

"I know. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Help me find him!"

"Naruto, relax... Besides, he's fine." I grabbed my gear and the card Harlan had given to me the previous night. "Look, I've got stuff to do, stuff you can't help me with. I'll be back in a few weeks." His jaw dropped. "What?"

"You know where he is!!??"

"I have a good idea, but I still can't confirm it. Why don't you ask Sakura and Sasuke to help you?" I looked in my closet and grabbed two sais. "I've got a mission, issued from Tsunade herself. Go. And don't even think about followign me. You do, you die. Do I make myself clear?"

He shrunk back, afraid that I'd do something to him. "Well... I hope you can accomplish you mission..."

"So do I..." I jumped out the window and left the village, heading southwest. I had no idea where I would start my search, but I had this feeling that heading southwest would get me there...somehow...

-------------------------------------

OH! OH! OH! ME! ME! LISTEN TO ME!!! I know that some of my readers are Kingdom Hearts fans (hopefully) Anyways, If you like it and any of the Organization members, I recommend that you go to youtube and watch videos titled ORGANIZE THIS!! They are hilarious! Wait till you hear about Rikunort the intern, Vexen's experiment, what Xigbar and Lexaeus think is going on in Marluxia's room, and Sephiroth's remix!!! THEY ARE HILARIOUS!!! just watch the episodes, ok? Oh, and for the first two, watch Organizae This: 1 and 2 Remastered. It's both of the first and second eps combind, and the graphics are way better, plus the opening and ending are sweet with some of the best music if you like rock!! enjoy if you do watch!! ( as of the days that I write this, this is the only fic I'm working on. It's also the longest if you were to look at the numbers... Anyways... WATCH ORGANIZE THIS!!! Wait until you see Vexen's experiment explode. HA! let me know what you think of it by sending me a PM on this site!! Later!


End file.
